Stuff can happen in a few days
by AkumaNeko-Chan
Summary: Nami was a lonely girl with only one friend, Robin. Until Luffy decided to become her friend and starts falling for her along with Zoro to Robin. Nami x Luffy. Robin x Zoro. Rated T for bad language. It might be long but it's a pretty fast read.
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own One Piece, and this will enclude things about pirates yet Luffy and his crew isn't one here. Just a little Romance **  
**between Nami and Luffy, and also Robin and Zoro. Btw Lets say Robin is 18 here. First chapter is Nami x Luffy. Second Chapter is ****Robin x Zoro~**

**Chapter 1: Nami x Luffy**

* * *

(Normal POV)

It was a Normal day in school for Nami, although she never had any nakamas besides Robin since Vivi left to her homeland.  
She was never really bothered though, she always drew maps anyways.

Nami was getting ready for school, she had her handbag and was wearing a small Pink skirt with a short sleeved Blue shirt.  
She was walking over to Robins house so they can go to school together. When she finally reached her house and was about to  
knock she saw Robin in the backyard.

"Yo, Robin!" Nami yelled to Robin. Robin looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Coming!" Robin yelled back at Nami.

As Robin went back into her house and locked the door to the backyard, she opened the door for Nami.

"Come in" Robin said smiling.

As Nami went inside Robins house she sat on the couch. She saw Robin was still in her pajamas. But Nami didn't care.  
After all Robin was a Devil Fruit User with one of the most helpful powers.

"I'ma go change real quick." Robin said rushing to her room.

"Allright, but hurry up we're gonna be late." Said Nami.

Three minutes later and Robin came out her room wearing a Black shortlike dress with black leggings, and her hair  
normally just let loose.

"Allright! Lets go." Nami said.

"Well you're happy going to school today." Robin said giggling, walking out the door with Nami ahead and locking the door.

"Well, of course, I have Social Studies today. You know how I've always wanted to draw the world map." Nami said smiling,  
as Robin smiled back giggling a little.

~Later at school~

-Bell rings-

"Wow, we made it just in time." Said Robin.

"Yeah." Nami said back.

"Well, I have to go now. If not we're gonna be late for Homeroom." Said Robin.

"Oh Right ! I forgot." Nami replied.

As Robin was leaving she shouted, "Oi ! Wait Nami !"

Nami turned back to look at Robin.

"What lunch do you have today ?" Robin asked.

"Uhm... 4th lunch"

"Damn, Well I guess I'll have to see you after school, I have 2nd lunch." Robin said a little bored.

Nami smiled, "It's okay, I'll stay at your house afterwards so we can talk a while more"

Robin smiled, "Okay !" She said running to her class as Nami did the same.

Robin was also like Nami, Vivi was her only friend, not including Nami. Now that Vivi's gone Nami was her only friend. I  
mean sure, all the guys think Robin is hot and stuff, but because she hangs out with Nami. They never go near her.

Nami made it to her class and sat down at her lonely-like chair, she thought it was weird she was the first one there but  
she was relieved at the same time, but soon the class was getting flooded with the rest of the students. Just because she had a tattoo  
no one would get near her, they would even play pranks on her sometimes. Her desk always had messy writings about her or  
threatning notes but she never cared at all. Finally the bell rang and the Homeroom teacher (Mr. Flam) came in through the door.  
Telling everyone to shut up and sit down they listened like if they were dogs, then again, no one, and I mean NO ONE, Would ever  
want to upset him. Sure he looked like a cool dude, with blue hair, hawaiian looking shirt, sometimes he would look like a pervert  
and shit. But he had a horrible bad side.

~Nami's POV~

It's been ten minutes that past, and I haven't seen the Straw Hat crew. Hopefully they skip or something. It's not like I hate  
them or anything but they're just really annoying. I was in the back finishing my drawing of a map when suddenly, "BAM!" The Straw  
Hat, Luffy busted in making an entrance. Along came the Swordsman with green hair, Zoro. Sanji the cook, Sure he's a cook but  
fuck... His foot can kill you. The sharpshooter with the long nose, name's Usopp.

"Luffy, Stop fucking around!" Zoro said.

"Let him, it's his life don't tell him how to control it" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Shut up ! You fucking gay-cook" Said Zoro, looking pissed off.

"Bring it on, Marimo." Sanji replied in a calm voice, as if he was just fucking around with Zoro.

I look outside the door to a mask wearing dude singing... Wait a minute... That's Usopp isn't it ? This is a weird crew indeed.  
suddenly I hear:

"USOPP, ZORO, SANJI, LUFFY,... STOP FUCKING AROUND" Said

"ZORO, STOP GETTING INTO EVERY SINGLE FIGHT. USOPP, TAKE OFF THAT MASK AND SHUT UP. SANJI, STOP SMOKING IN CLASS.  
And Luffy..." He said looking most pissed off at him "STOP CAUSING DAMAGE TO THE DAMN SCHOOL."

Afterwords it just looked like someone died on the floor due to all the blood coming from the Straw Hat crew. I look out  
the door to see a purpled hair freak... No wait, the principal, Principal Spandam.

"Ohh Spanda" Mr. Flam

"IT'S SPANDAM" Principal Spandam yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What is it ?"

Looking angered "What was all that noise here? First Reighly now you." Principal Spandam said.

"Ooo, that" Mr. Flam said pointing at the ground on the spot where the used to be Straw Hats were.

"OI ! WHERE'D THEY GO" Mr. Flam yelled.

"Whatever just don't make so much noise anymore" Principal Spandam said leaving.

~After he left~

"WAAAAH" -Thump-. It was Luffy, I looked around to check where the others were. Oh they were sitting on their desk laughing at  
Luffy who was holding on to the roof with his rubber power. He was like Robin I guess you can say, I mean they both have the  
power of Devil Fruits. Luffy's a Rubberman. Which is why all these kinky girls liked him.

Mr. Flam just ignored him and then the bell rang... Woah time passes by fast. I was in Reading now. I've never liked reading  
so I just go to sleep in that class.

~After Reading class~

-Bell rings-  
I get up, and realized. I have Social Studies now, YAY!. I got up and quickly ran to Social Studies. Of course they're were  
some bad things about that class, like for example. I have it with the Straw Hats...

~In Social Studies~  
Hopefully we are learning about Maps though, sometimes we learn other things like Gol D. Roger. But today we were  
learning maps. Again I was the first one in class, why's it always like this? Whatever, again, all the students came one by one.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." I heard someone yelling from outside.

"Shit not again" I thought at the same time giving a soft sigh.

"ROCKET~"

Next thing you know, "BOOM."

"LU~FFY !" Yelled the swordsman.

"STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Give up already, Marimo" Said the cook.

Thank god for Usopp he just sighed and went to his seat. Sorta made me laugh though.

And again with the same routine until Mr. Chopper comes in and stops them. Unlike , is more calm...  
Although, I think he would be better working in the Doctors Office. Luffy got up and reached over to his seat and along followed  
Zoro and Sanji. I was resting my head on my hand, for some reason it felt like Luffy was closer to me but he never remembers where  
his seat was, Typical idiot. Mr. Chopper started the lesson on maps, the first he did was teach us about the culture. Then he told us  
to draw and name all the parts we learned about. As I was drawing my map I felt like if their were eyes staring at me from somewhere,  
though I tried to ignore it, Luffy, or should I say the Typical Idiot, always looked at my drawings by stretching out his head. It was  
weird and creepy but who cares, Let him. It makes me laugh afterwards how he tried to compare our drawing and then put a gloomy  
face. I heard Mr. Chopper say to stop, pack our stuff and go to lunch.. Damn lunch already, My least favorite time of the day.

~At Lunch~

I have my own little table in lunch, It has two chairs normally Robin sits there but we didn't have the same lunch today. I  
got my food and walked over to my table, I can feel eyes staring at me but at the same time, I. Just. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. I sat down  
and began to eat my lunch.

~Meanwhile at the Straw Hats table~ (Normal POV)

"It's a table... FULL OF GIRLS !" Sanji yelled getting a nosebleed almost falling off his chair.

"Oi luffy, What's up with you, you look down." Usopp Questioned.

A gloomy aura started to cover Luffy.

"O-OI LUFFY, WHAT'S WRONG." Usopp shouted.

"He's mad 'cause he doesn't have any girls" Sanji said smirking.

"I-I can't draw as good as that orange haired girl." Luffy managed to say.

"Oi~" The other three said in unison.

"W-wait." Usopp said.

"You mean that one." Usopp said pointing at Nami.

Luffy looked at Nami and back, "Yes" He said.

Everyone got a shock look on their face.

"Why, what's wrong with her ?"

"Appearantly she's the loser of the school, nobody likes her 'cause she brings bad luck." Said Zoro.

"OI, DON'T TALK ABOUT WO-" Sanji was cut off.

"Shut up." Zoro said.

"OI, DON'T CUT ME OFF" Sanji said.

"What bad luck, that's crazy talk. I can go over there and talk to her and nothing bad will happen. I don't believe in bad luck." Luffy  
Said.

All the females that surrounded Sanji walked away slowly, 'cause of Luffy saying he's gonna go talk to her.

"Oi~ where are you going~ !" Sanji said tears falling out his eyes.

"YOSH ! I'll go talk to her" Said Luffy

Everyone's jaw dropped open, they knew he would do things extreme but not that extreme.

"W-WAIT LU-" Usopp was cut off when he saw Luffy left.

"He's like a stupid ninja" Usopp said with a sweatdrop.

"Yup" Said Zoro and Sanji with a sweatdrop.

~Back to Nami~ (Still Normal POV)

Nami was drinking her milk when suddenly she hears.

"YO !"

Nami spit out her milk and looked to the side. Her eyebrow twitching seeing who was the one that disturbed her.

"Ne, What do you want ?" Nami said, Putting the milk down.

Luffy sat down and asked her, "What's your name ?"

She looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Why do you care?" Said Nami.

"Ne~, Come on. Just answer." Luffy said gloomy.

"Nami." She said, with boredom.

"Ooo Nami, ne?" Luffy said.

"Yes. Now that your life is complete you may go your table." Said Nami.

"No" Said Luffy.

Nami looked at Luffy shocked, she never would've thought he'd say no to going back to his Nakama. Well she had, but not  
going back for her? That's new. After all Luffy's Nakama were precious to him.

"I wanna talk to you." Luffy said normally and a little confused on why she didn't wanna talk to him.

Nami felt a faint blush appear on her face and looked out the window she was sitting next to.

"W-well, I don't care. But the whole cafeteria is staring at us. So just go back." Nami said.

"No" Luffy said looking at the people and back at Nami. "I don't care what other people are doing, I'll do what I want, and I wanna  
talk to you."

Nami's blush got a little heavier until she calmed down and the blush faded away, and she gave up.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?" Nami asked Luffy.

Luffy Did a big smile and sat correctly, Right there the whole cafeteria gasped. Once Luffy sat correctly, he was going to  
stay there. Nami never knew about that though, so she looked sorta puzzled until...

"How do you draw so good ?" Luffy asked.

"Eh ?" Nami said.

"How. Do. You. Draw. So. Good ?" Luffy asked again slowly.

"Ne, I'm only good at drawing maps, I've always wanted to draw a map of the worldr" Nami said.

"Awesome~." Luffy said, amazed.

"So you specifically learned the how to draw a perfect map ?" Luffy said.

"Yup, and how to tell the weather." Nami said.

"Awesome~~... Oh and do you know why people say you bring bad luck?"

"Yeah, Because of my Tattoo and because of where I'm from."

"Tattoo?" Luffy said questionally.

"Yup." Nami said, showing him her tattoo.

"People assume it's a gang sign or something, but it's just something that represents my childhood" Nami said.

"Ohhh, I see... In that case. Come sit with us" Luffy said smiling.

"No." Nami said quickly.

"Eh~ Why~" Luffy said with a groan.

"Because I like sitting here ?" She said with a question.

"I see, in that case..." Luffy said looking at the Straw Hats table, while Nami looked questionally at him.

Nami saw Luffy reach out his hand grabbing the other table.

"Shit, he wouldn't" Nami thought.

As for the other table that looked like they just died on the way here.

"LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL !" They all yelled in Unison.

"Heehee" Luffy said smiling.

They all looked at Nami.

" .Way." Usopp said.

Nami, not giving a fuck and just resting her head on her hand again, Sighed.

"Say whatever you wa-" Nami was cut off by Sanji.

"You're not an devil, and if you were... YOU'RE A SEXY ONE" Sanji yelled.

Nami got pissed off, while Zoro was laughing his ass off.

"What're you laughing at, stupid Marimo" Sanji said pissed off.

"Do you always have to fight?" Nami said.

"How do you know we're always fighting?" Sanji and Zoro said.

"I have you for Homeroom." Nami said

"OH, You're the one sitting all the way at the back, right." Said Zoro

"NO SHIT."

The bell rang to go home and Nami was the first one out, Amazing huh? she found Robin and ran far from the school to  
Robins House.

"O-oi, wait !. Whats wr-" Robin was cut off by Nami.

"I'll explain later !" Said Nami

~Meanwhile the Straw Hats~ (Just while Robin and Nami were running home)

"Yo, She's not a bad person ya know." Luffy said.

"Dude, she has a tattoo and she comes from a horrible hometown." Said Usopp

"OI, Don't talk about ladies like that" Sanji yelled while Zoro teasing him about what he called Nami.

"SHUT UP, MARIMO BASTARD." Sanji yelled.

"WHAT YOU SAY, RETARDED COOK." Zoro yelled back.

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING ASSHOLE." Sanji said.

"BRING IT ON BASTARD." Zoro said drawing out his three swords.

"Stop it, idiots. I'm trying to explain something." Luffy said with a death glare in his eyes, which made Zoro put his swords back  
and Sanji to stay quiet. Once Luffy does that glare, he'll either kill you or give you a chance to shut up before he kills you.

"Oi, Luffy you don't have to be so serious when it's just about a girl." Usopp said.

"Ohohoho, Luffy. Do you like her ?" Sanji said teasingly.

Usopp and Zoro backed away from the soon to be dead, Sanji.

Luffy sighed, "Nope, it's just not cool to judge someone if they haven't told you about it." Luffy said when suddenly everyone got  
quiet.

"She told me the tattoo was a symbol of thinks that made her happy in her childhood. I'm just assuming she didn't have a very  
good one, plus now she has no nakama. I'm pretty sure she's never had a fun time in her life." Luffy said calmly.

"Well, actually she has one nakama. Her name is Nico Robin" Sanji said.

"She used to have two, one named Vivi, but she moved back to her home in Arabasta. It seems like that was her kingdom, and  
she was the princess." Added Sanji.

"I know Robin. Black haired girl, no?" Zoro said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER!?" Sanji said looking Deadly at Zoro.

"Science." He said.

"Oh~... Make's sense now... You sit next to her don't you?"

"Partner."

"STUPID MARIMO, I'LL KILL Y- Oh?" Sanji said as he calmed down.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Said Luffy.

"Nami." Sanji said pointing ahead

There she was, Nami and a black hair girl running along Nami about to fall 'cause of how unsteady she was running and  
she was wearing high heels so...

"Oh, it is Nami... OI NA-." Luffy was about to shout until a certain swordman covered his mouth.

"Luffy, you idiot. She might see us, lets check where she's going." Zoro said loudly yet whispering at the same time.

"Oi, it's not cool to spy on ladi-." Sanji said before getting interupted.

"Shut up." Zoro said as Sanji just ignored it.

"Oh~, smart Zoro. Let's go." Said Usopp as they went off quietly yet quickly spying on Nami and the black haired girl.

"Oi. Do you know who the black haired girl is?" Luffy whispered.

"That's Robin. I think." Sanji replied.

"Robin ? You mean the one that was Nami's only Nakama ?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, it looks like their going to their hou-... Wait, where's Marimo?" Sanji questioned, with a sweat drop in the back of his head.

"Huh?" Luffy and Usopp said in Unison.

"He got lost, didn't he?" They all said with a sigh.

They forgot about Zoro and continued following Nami and Robin. Zoro was always getting lost, so they just didn't give a  
shit anymore, especially Sanji.  
They stopped chasing Nami when they stopped and entered a house. As soon as Nami and Robin entered the house, Luffy  
Sanji and Usopp went closer to the window, yet the windows curtains were closed and they couldn't hear a sound.

~Inside the House~

"O-Okay, so you wanna tell me why we were running now ?" Robin said panting due to her running.

"Luffy... And... His c-crew" Nami said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Huh, What about them ?" Robin said after she finally catched her breath.

"They won't stop bothering me, they're extremely annoying." Nami said with a frown.

Robin gave a little grin, "Is it that they want to become your nakama?"

Nami looked up at Robin. "Yes."

"Oh well that's weird, nobody normally ever wants to talk to you. I especially never would've thought it would've been the Straw Hats  
that would talk to you" Robin said, a little confused by why it was them.

"I know but..." Nami said as she paused with a little blush across her face.

Robin's eyebrow raised, "Are... You blusing?" She said giggling.

"Huh?... S-SHUT UP, I AM NOT BLUSHING" Nami yelled.

"Heehee, so what were you gonna say?" Robin asked.

"Uh, Oh right... It's about Luffy. He acted like I was just a normal person. Not the daughter of an devil, or someone that brings bad  
luck... Even his crew acted weird around me..." Nami said, pausing every now and then.

Robin's eyes widen a little. "Ohoho, could it be that you like Luffy?" Robin said chuckling.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT." Nami yelled again.

"Ne, it's getting late I should get home. I'll see ya tomorrow, kay ?" Said Nami.

"Allright." Robin said opening the door for Nami.

~Back to Luffy and others~ (Luffy's POV)

-Door opens-

"Shit, hide." Said Sanji as he dragged Usopp and me.

"Bye, Robin!" I heard Nami yell as she was leaving the house.

I quickly went following her, but as I was leaving I heard Sanji and Usopp saying they were gonna go back home. So I tried  
to increase my speed. They're probably wondering where I am by now.  
Nami's house is incredibly far, no wonder I've never seen her before Homeroom. Probably gets there late. I saw her get in  
her house, I was thinking if I should knock or not, should I wait a while, Should I knock directly, SHOULD I EVEN KNOCK !? This is  
why I don't normally think and just do it. It wasn't really late, but seeing how far she live from school she might have to go to  
sleep earlier than normally and wake up first than everyone. Fuck it, I'll knock.  
I walked up the door and saw there was a doorbell, so I just ringed the doorbell. She's probably going to be pissed off once  
She opens the door, I clicked the button to many times. But when she opened the door it was incredibly different than I thought...  
Right before my eyes, their was a adorable, blushing yet shocked Nami, wearing a blue robe. I was going to say  
something but then she slammed the door on my face, how nice.

~Nami's POV~

I heard my doorbell ring, I thought it was Robin since well, I had no other friends. So I decided to go out just wearing my  
robes. I opened the door, and I seriously just saw a raven haired boy, with a red vest, "LUFFY !?" I tried to say. But I had choked on  
my words, but in my head there were a million questions waiting to be answered. I felt my face get hot, I WAS BLUSHING. WHY WAS I  
BLUSHING !?. I saw Luffy's mouth drop open and his face turned into a pinkish color. Is he blushing, WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?!.  
Worse day of my life. But literally, I was wearing a blue robe, it was a type of transparent blue. So under it you can pretty much see  
my underwear and bra. I quickly closed the door on his face, and ran to my room to change.

~Normal POV~

After Nami went to her room and change, she went back down and opened the door to a hopefully not there, Luffy. But he  
was, I guess he was still tramatized seeing Nami like that. Luffy was still blushing, so was Nami when she opened the door.

"C-c-can I co-come in?" Luffy said.

Nami didn't bother saying anything, she had choked on her words. She just nodded her head and moved out the way to let  
him in her house, pointing to the couch so he can sit.  
Luffy had entered Nami's house and sat on the couch. There was a little window, so while Luffy's blush went away, he  
stared out the window.

"I-I'ma go make some t-tea." Nami said embarresed with a little pink blush still across her face.

"Eh? Oh. Okay." Luffy said as he looked back at the window.

"Wait... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING ?!" Nami yelled and flipped a table. her blush faded away. Yet it caught Luffy's attencion.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE !?" Nami yelled with a murderous like  
face.

"Oh right, I followed you." Luffy said smiling.

"You... followed me ?... NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT" As she ran over to Luffy and smacked him across the head with some  
random stick she found which left him a big red bump.

"OWWWWWW!" Luffy cried while rubbing the bump.

"Nami~, You don't have to be so harsh" Luffy said.

"SHUT UP, NO EXCUSES. GET OUT MY HOUSE !" Nami said about to blow up.

"No, YOU invited me in, in the first place. So why should I leave?" Luffy said getting up and crossing his arms.

Nami was stuttering, then she realized. Her argument was invalid.

"Fine, fuck it. Sit down, I'll go make some tea." Nami sighed.

Luffy smiled. "Kay... By the way do you have meat?"

"DON'T ASKED FOR STUFF OUTTA YOUR OWN FREE WILL, YOU STALKING FREELOADER." She yelled then went into the kitchen to make  
some tea.

It made Luffy smirk when she said that.

"So... No meat?" Luffy asked.

"NO MEAT." Nami yelled.

"Ne~ you're so mean~. By the way do you live alone or something?" Luffy said looking around the living room.

The clattering of the dishes in the kitchen stopped when Luffy asked that question, Luffy didn't understand why and tilted  
his head. Afterwards he got up and headed to the kitchen, where he sat on a chair near the table.

"...Yes." Nami said a while after with a teardrop going down her face.

Luffy noticed Nami's teardrop. "Oi Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked a little concerned about Nami.

"Huh, oh yeah. I just remembered something." Nami said wiping away her single tear.

Luffy did a small frown. "Eh, Nami. You shouldn't just lie about things, it's not good for you." Luffy said getting up.

Nami pretended to ignore him, and continued making the tea.

"Why were you crying?" Luffy asked getting closer to Nami.

Nami's eyes had widen as she heard Luffy's voice getting closer to her until he was right next to her leaning on the  
counter. Yet she still continued to ignore him.

"Ne, tell me. Why were you crying." Luffy repeated.

Nami wasn't used to answering these type of question's unless it was Robin or Vivi. It was mostly weird how Luffy was  
asking her. She couldn't help it, she was always brought to tears when someone asked her a question about stuff like that. She  
ended up crying more than before.

"I said I was just remembering something. Now go sit." Nami said tring to hide the noise of her sobs, but she couldn't.

Luffy looked at Nami again, looking more concerned as he saw Nami's tears falling on the counter. He looked at Nami's  
face, he could tell that she was full of loneliness, despair and pain. Luffy couldn't understand why he also felt her pain. He put  
his finger on her face and wiped away her tears, Nami's eye widen, and the tears stopped a little. Luffy leaned straight and proceded  
to walk out the door.

"Well, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine with me. See ya" Luffy said with a wave.

Nami paused for a second looking at Luffy. "WAIT, LUFFY !" She ran to him and grabbed him by the wrist. Luffy was shocked by  
Nami's action. 'Cause seriously, who invites someone in, tries to kick them out, then tells them to stay when their about to leave.  
Luffy's eyes had widen with a shocked expression.

"Stay... Stay a while longer, I don't like being alone." Nami said crying, as she dropped to her knee.

Luffy's facial expression changed into a warm smile. "Okay."

Luffy reversed Nami's hand off his wrist. This time Luffy was holding her by the hand, he grabbed her other hand and  
brought her up to be face to face with eachother. Nami's tears had stopped but when she looked up, she saw how close she was to  
Luffy and his warm smile. Nami had blushed deeply and let go of Luffy.

"I-I'll go finish the tea, you wanted meat right?" Nami said looking away from Luffy. It's not like she hated being that close to him,  
for some reason it made her feel safe and happy. Yet, she wasn't used to those kinda things.

Luffy did a huge smile. "Okay!" and left to go sit on the kitchens chair.

~Next Morning~ (Nami's POV)

Ne~ School... I don't like it, I don't even have Social Studies today. Whatever I have Robin for lunch so I guess it'll be worth  
it. I went to the bathroom, and back into my room to change into a short sleeved white with blue stripes and blue skirt, and as  
usual I ran over to Robin's house. Then I finally made it to Robin's house.

"Yo Robin! Let's go !" I yelled.

Robin opened the door, it looked like she was already ready for school. She nodded her head and locked the door. We went to  
school like always.

~At school~

"So, we have second lunch today, right?" I asked Robin.

"Yup, we have it with the Straw Hats, right?" Robin asked me.

I can feel a dark aura surrounding me as I rememebered what happened yesterday with me and Luffy, but I just answered  
with a simple yes. At least Robin didn't notice.

"Oh well I got to get to Homeroom. See ya later." Robin said leaving to her Homeroom.

"Yeah, see ya." I yelled back at her, doing the same.

~Homeroom~

Ohohoho here we go again, I'm the first one here. Now there's more students, and now Luffy's big entrance. Now Mr.  
Flam is yelling, and there's Principal Spanda. Amazing, it's like I just went back in the past. The only thing different now is Luffy  
looked at me and waved hi. I laughed due to it leaving everyones mouth gaped open, and how some girls assumed he was waving  
at them. But what I hated is how he sat next to me.

"Yo, Nami!" He said as he sat next to me along with his nakamas also greeting me with a 'hi'.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAN~." I heard, as Sanji busted in through door.

"Shut up, curly eyebrows." Zoro said.

"Oh you're right, he does have curly eyebrows." I said.

Sanji stared at me. "Do you like my curly eyebrows." Sanji said with a trying to seduce me face, but failed.

"AS IF I WOULD." I said, and smacked him across the head. The girls stared at me with a face, but as if I cared.

"More importantly, why are you sitting next to me?" I asked with a sigh.

Luffy looked at me. "'Cause you're my nakama." Then smiled widely.

"Na..Kama." I paused for a moment.

"DON'T USE THAT SHIT AGAINST ME, ASSHOLE." And I smacked him. I hit people too much.

"Eh~ Nami. You're harsh as usual." Luffy said about to cry. Maybe I shouldn't had hit him with a textbook.

Meanwhile Usopp was also crying begging for me not to hit him. Why would I, He hasn't done anything? And Zoro was  
cracking up at Sanji's appearance also his entrance.

"So now, a better answer. Why. Are. You. Sitting. Near. Me ?" I asked slowly.

"Because, Luffy wanted to." Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp said at the same time.

"Shut up." Luffy stared at them, and they stayed quiet. I felt shivers going down my spine with that stare, it's like a glare for a killer.  
It's weird for Luffy to have one.

"Luffy... Wanted to sit next to me. Eh ? Give me 5 bucks and you can sit next to me." I said snickering.

"Nami~ You're so mean~." Luffy said getting his stuff about to leave due to him having no money.

I paused for a moment. "Fine. I'll let you sit here for free." Then I guess you can say, I blushed a little. I didn't really like being away  
from Luffy.

Luffy started laughing and sat back down. "Hehe. Thanks."

"Che." Was all I said.

~Next class, after the bell rang~

So now I have... What the hell do I have. Shit... I have Math. I've never liked Math. We're like the total opposite. But  
whatever, life isn't very fair.

~In Math~

"Oh, where's the teacher?" I asked myself until I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, you didn't know. Mr. Aokiji isn't here today." The voice said.

I turned back to see who it was. "LUFFY ?!"

"Yo!" He said smiling.

"WHY'RE YOU IN MY CLASS !?" I yelled.

"I was always in your class." Luffy said with a questioned expression.

"What, really ? I didn't know this." I said a little embarresed.

"By the way where's the rest of your nakama?" I asked.

"They have other classes for this block." Luffy said calmly and bored, he almost didn't look like himself.

"Hmm? Are you okay, you seem weird. Unlike how you were in Homeroom." I asked him walking over to my seat as he followed.

"Well, I didn't really have nakamas in this class. So I was always quiet, that's probably why you never noticed I had this class. I  
normally come in with an entrance that everyone realizes." Luffy said sitting next to me and kicking his feet up the table.

"Wait, why are you sitting next to me and wasn't everyone in this school your nakama?" I asked a little confused.

"Nah, they can be my Nakama if they want, but I don't accept them. Why should they be my nakama? I barley know them." Luffy said  
not answering my other question.

"Okay... And why are you sitting next to me?" I asked again.

He stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at me. "Because you're my nakama." Then he smiled like normal, which made me blush,  
I guess he found my weak spot, I seem to blush everytime he says that.

The class started to fill in, and appearantly there was no substitude either.

"By the way, how come you're always the first one in the classes." Luffy asked me.

"Huh, oh well there's no point in walking in the halls if I had no nakamas." I said softly.

"Oh~. Well now you have me, I'm your nakama." Luffy said smiling.

I smiled back. "Ne~ maybe that's not so bad." I said smiling.

"Oh?" Luffy replied.

"It might not be so bad, having you as a nakama. You're pretty cool and funny." I said as I giggled a little.

I saw Luffy blush a little. I guess he was only used to himself saying to others he had fun nakamas and shit.

He looked away, "I-it doesn't matter. Whether you like it or not."

I giggled more due to that I knew he was lying.

~Bell rings~

"Nami~ Wait~" I heard Luffy yell from far.

"Oh right I forgot about you." I said, I literally meant it though.

"Really? Whatever, lets just go to our next class." Luffy said.

"Heh? We have our next class together too?" I said. Where have I been lately, I didn't even know Luffy was my next class.

"You have Music don't you?" Luffy said questionally.

"Yes." I said.

"Then we have our next class together! I'm not even quiet in that class. You never noticed me ?" Luffy said confused.

"Hehe, I don't really pay attention on what goes on in that class."

"Ne~ whatever. Let's go!." Luffy said as he ran grabbing my hand. By the look on everyone's face in the halls. They were all shocked,  
confused, or jealous.

~In Music~

"Why're we the first one?" Luffy asked.

"Because, everyone comes after me. That's how it's suppose to be." I said walking to my desk.

"Oh, I see. In that case, I'll sit next to you." Luffy said with confident for some reason.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US BEING HERE FIRST." I yelled at the idiot Luffy.

"Whatever sit next to me if you want." I sighed and sat down.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled as he sat down.

"Id say in about a minute the class will start filling up. Then two more minutes will come your nakama, along with Mr. Brook." I said  
paitently.

"Oh?" Luffy said as he stayed staring at the time.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked him.

"YOSH!" He said smiling, still staring at the time.

My eyebrow twitched, "WHAT TYPE OF ANSWER WAS THAT?" Then the class filled up.

"Oh Nami, you were right. Look there's Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Now there's . Do you have psychic powers?" Luffy said with a  
amazed look in his eyes.

"No, I'm just not an idiot." I said.

"Look there's Luffy... And Nami ?" I heard Zoro say.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN." Sanji yelled running towards me, is it just me or did he add more A's?

"Nami-swan, I've not been able to get you off my mind, since the incid-" Sanji was saying until I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" Then I smacked him on the head.

"Yohohoho~. Nami~ control yourself." Mr. Brook said coming towards me.

"May I see your panties?" Mr. Brook said.

"AS IF I'D" And I ended up hitting Mr. Brook on the head too.

So far there were two perverts on the floor, and it's not like Mr. Brook hated me or anything. He loved everyone. Especially  
the females. That's why Sanji was his best student. They had so much in common. THOSE STUPID PERVERTS!

"Yohohoho~ Nami's still harsh as ever" Mr. Brook said getting up.

"I'M NOT HARSH YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT." I yelled at him.

"Yohohoho~ We wasted too much time. Let's start the class !" Mr. Brook said walking to his desk.

Zoro was cracking up at Sanji, plus he had never seen a scenery like this in his life I'm assuming, he was literally about to  
cry. And Usopp... Was frozen ?

"Wait, Mr. Brook. It's already lunch time." Luffy said pointing at the time.

Mr. Brook looked at the time. "Yohohoho~ You're right. Allright go to lunch. I would join you, and eat all the delicious food but I  
have no stomach! Yohohoho~ Skull Joke!" Then Luffy laughed like an idiot. It's true though, he has no flesh. Just bones. Because  
he ate a devil fruit and stuff.

~Lunch~

I went to go get my food and sit in my chair where Robin was already waiting for me in her seat, staring out the window  
and drinking her juice. I went to go sit next to her.

"Yo Robin." I said as I sat down.

"Oh? Well you took awfully long, what happened?" Robin said smiling.

"I...I have Mr. Brook." I said with a gloomy aura. One filled around Robin too. I wasn't the only one he asked "May I see your panties?"  
He asked Robin and a bunch of other girls the same question.

"I'm so sorry for you." Robin said. I started laughing, she can take things sentimental sometimes.

"NAMI~!" I looked to the side to see Luffy dragging a table with a screaming Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji.

"Shit." I said in my head.

-BAM- The two tables collided.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT !" All of us yelled except Robin which was giggling.

"Oh?" Sanji said looking shocked, then his eyes filled with hearts.

"Might I ask who is this beauty?" Sanji said grabbing her hand.

"An arrow struck my heart the first moment I saw you." Sanji said and Robin giggled.

"Sorry, an arrow struck my eyes instead" Robin said proceeding drink her juice.

"BWAHAHAHA~" Zoro bursted out laughing.

"SANJI WAS STOOD UP, THE FUNNIEST WAY YET." Zoro continued bursting out laughing, tears coming out.

"Shut up~ Freaking Marimo~" Sanji said sobbing.

Luffy was also laughing along with Usopp and me.

"Dude, you just got rejected~" Zoro said mocking him.

"JUST SHUT UP FUCKING MARIMO." Sanji exploded, literally. He looked like Super Saiyajin or Goku for a second.

"FUCKING CURLY EYEBROWS, DON'T MAKE ME." Zoro said about to draw out his swords, but gave up and sat down next to Robin.

Robin was chuckling at Zoro, with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

"Haha Idiot." Robin continued laughing at Zoro and I saw Zoro blush.

"AH! ZORO BLUSHED! ROBIN, HE LIKES YOU!" Luffy yelled.

"SHUT UP, I DON'T LIKE HER." Zoro yelled still blushing.

"Yet, you're still blushing" Said Sanji.

"Now, now. Don't get jealous because she rejected you." Zoro said to Sanji.

"BU~RN" Usopp yelled while laughing.

Soon we all calmed down from laughing, we were laughing loud, but not loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Oi Nami, I forgot to tell you. The others and me are going to beach tomorrow, you wanna come ?" Luffy asked laughing.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't swim." I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I know. But I love Sanji's cooking and it's fun." He said laughing.

"Heh. Well sure, can Robin come too?" I asked laughing.

"If she wants to." Then Luffy stared at Robin.

"Do you want to come?" Luffy asked her.

"Oh, at what time?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"Around 6." Zoro said, while Luffy wandered off to another place. I guess he didn't know what time we were going.

"Oh sure, I'll go." She said smiling and I smiled too, until I saw Sanji getting a nosebleed.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Usopp said staring at Sanji.

"He...hehe. Robin and Nami... In swimsuits.. Heh" Sanji said as I grew more and more angrier.

"Luffy, is he gonna come?" I asked calming down.

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I don't like perverts" Robin said smiling.

"He'll come, but if he stares at you. You have permission to hit him." Luffy said laughing.

"Thanks." Me and Robin said smiling.

"I'll be in heaven, if they hit me." Sanji said, I think his soul left.

I giggled a little. "I'm actually a guy." I said not trying to laugh.

"WH~AAAAAT!" Sanji yelled. So did Luffy though, so I looked at Luffy and winked my eye as if I was kidding. Then looked back at  
Robin.

"Oh right, Me too" Robin smiled and Sanji dropped dead to the floor. I bursted out laughing.

They were calling our teachers to go back to class. Robin was in the second class they called which was . Even  
though he wasn't here.

"No~ Robin~, Don't leave me~" I cried.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to an appointment when I get home, so you won't be able to come over." Robin said.

"Asshole~" I said still crying as she started laughing.

"Oi, well bye." Robin said leaving out the door. Yet I saw her bump into Zoro and wink, it made me grin a little, Robin was always  
quite the flirt.

"Oi Nami, why're you grinning?" Usopp asked staring at me... Was I grinning, well shit.

"Huh. Oh no, Just remembering something." I managed to make up an excuse then they called Mr. Brook's class, which was the class  
I was currently in.

"Yo, Let's go. They called our class." Luffy said, as I got up.

We all headed back to class, and Brook started the class, yet as I expected the first thing he asked me was, "May I see your  
panties?" and I smacked him again. It's like a usual routine, I was sitting where I normally sit, near the window. Next to me sat Zoro,  
then Luffy, Usopp sat in front of me, And Sanji was diagonally

"Zoro~ Let me sit there~." Luffy whined.

"No, I don't wanna get up." Zoro said leaning on his chair.

"Zoro~." Luffy continued whining.

"Why do you even wanna sit there?" I asked Luffy.

"... I wanna sit between my nakamas..." Luffy said with a pause at the beggining and the end. He lying, I know he is.

"You're good right there, just stay" Zoro said yawning.

"But Zoro~. If you don't get off I'll throw you along with the desk out the window." Luffy said, literally meaning it with those looks  
in his eyes.

"Eh~?." He sighed then got up. "Fine. Move. you can sit there." Zoro said getting up.

"YOSH!" And he literally threw himself on the chair.

"Didn't that hurt Luffy ?" Usopp said.

"Oh?..." After at least 5 seconds. He felt the pain.

"Fucking Idiot." We all said in unison.

"Yohohoho~ everyone go get there instruments." Brook said.

"Fuck we have to play instuments. Luffy~ hide me, I don't wanna play an instument, I don't know how~"

"Oh, does it really matter how you play ? As long as you have fun right?" Luffy told me, and I blushed.

"Ne~ I guess you're right."

"Oi Luffy, what instrument do you play? I've never seen you play." I asked Luffy.

"Oh Uh..." He said thinking.

"Then don't encourage me to play one." I said with a vein popping out my head.

"Eh, forget it. I'll just get an F in this class." I said and sat back down on my chair.

"Yoho! Nami, you have to get your instrument." Brook said walking over to me.

"Damn, I guess I have no choice." I thought

"I'm wearing black panties." I said with my eyebrow twitching.

"You're free to not participate today." He said getting a nosebleed and so did Sanji. Luffy was just shocked that I actually just said  
that. Zoro was cracking up.

"What about you Luffy?" Brook said.

"What about me? You wanna see my panties too?" Luffy said questioning, I couldn't help but crack up.

"NO! Your instrument?" Brook said.

"Oh... Uh... I play the meat" Luffy said laughing.

Brook gave the Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me face to Luffy. "Well then nevermind, Luffy I doubt you even have an instument."

"Heh... You're right." Luffy said just realizing he never had an instrument.

The others didn't do a thing either, Zoro fell asleep, Usopp was hiding, and... Fasinating, Sanji's trying to seduce the females  
on the other side.

"Yoho. I will now play a song to demonstrate." Brook said grabbing his violin as he started playing a song. Through-out the whole  
class he just played the instrument and the other tried playing theirs.

~Class ends, now P.E~

P.E was more of a fun place, we didn't really do anything so we can just talk with our nakamas or if we wanted to, play on  
the field or something. I just realized I had P.E with Robin. I waited for Robin to come until I finally saw her.

"Yo Robin!" I yelled out to her.

"Oh Nami, I forgot. I have this class with you." She said chuckling nervously, I guess 'cause she forgot.

"Heh it's fine, I forgot too." I said giggling.

"Yo Nami!" I heard someone call from behind. "Oh, Robin too!"

My eyebrow twitched, it was Luffy.

"Oh, Hi Straw Hat" Robin said.

"HOW MANY CLASSES DO I HAVE WITH YOU !?" I yelled turning around.

"So far... All of them." He said.

I sighed and let it go. "Your nakamas don't have this class either?" I said pointing in back of him to a empty space.

"Before, no. Now, Yes." He said smiling pointing to me and Robin.

Robin just smiled but I seemed to have blushed a little. Robin used to be popular so she was used to friends, me ? Luffy  
was my third friend in my whole life. First was Vivi, then Robin, now Luffy, then his crew, yet, I'm still getting used to Sanji. He's  
too much of a pervert.

"Well whatever, we normally just sit through the whole class talking, what about you?" I said walking over to the wall and sat on the  
floor, so did Robin but she only leaned on the wall.

"Ne, I climb the roof, eat meat, and stare at everything from above." He said laughing.

"Amazing, even in P.E you do the most stupidest things." I said.

"Hehe." He snickered and streched over to me, and sat beside's me. Through-out the whole entire period, we were just talking about  
random stuff.

~Bell rings, time to go home~

"Oh, Nami. I gotta go now. I have something important to do." Robin said remembering.

"Oh yeah, well see ya. I'll walk home by myself." I said waving bye.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Robin said running.

As soon as Robin was outta sight I saw Luffy, It seems like he was also walking alone, though I tried to ignore him but he saw me.

"Nami~! Don't try to ignore me!" Luffy said laughing. Did he really notice that I realized him ?

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hah, it's fine. But I thought you were with Robin?" Luffy questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She had to do something important. What about your crew?" I asked. Shit, he asked me about Robin, why can't I ask  
him about his crew.

"Oh, Zoro and Sanji got detention for fighting again, and Usopp... I don't know what happened to Usopp." Luffy said wondering.

"As espected of that pervert and Zoro." I said with my eyebrow twitching.

"By the way, can I stay at your house for a while ?" Luffy said looking away. I could tell he was blushing though.

"Sure. But why?" I was confused though.

"Oh well, I don't live with my father, my Grandpa's in the marines and my brother is going on vacation somewhere." He said looking  
back at me.

"Well fine, you can stay, but wait. How long ?" I asked, I mean, His brother is going on vacation I doubt it's only for 3 hours.

"Ehehe, that's the problem... A month maybe ?" Luffy said chuckling.

"A MONTH ?! Then why can't you just ask Zoro or one of your other crews." I said, my heart about to pop out. Why? because one-  
I don't wanna be living with a boy. Two- My fridge might as well be his stomach. Three- HE'S A FREAKING IDIOT.

"Zoro doesn't have a house, he sleeps in trees and shit..." Luffy said.

"The fuck. You have weird friends, what about Usopp or Sanji?" I asked.

"Usopp has three little brothers, so there's no space, and Sanji's afraid I will eat all the food, he is a cook after-all." Luffy said  
whining.

"Right... AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU EAT MY FOOD!?" I yelled.

"Please Nami, I don't know how to cook. I'll die if I live alone." He said this time crying.

I sighed and gave up. "Fine lets go."

"YOSH!" He got up pretty fucking fast.

"You get over that too quick." I said. "Look we're here... I have a feeling you would've still followed me anyways." I sighed.

"Hehe..." He said nervously.

I sighed. "You're hopeless, stay here." I said opening the door.

"Eh ? why?" He said questioning.

"I'ma go change, we have to get your stuff, right ?" I said and walked in my house.

"Oh right, YOSH! I'll wait." He said and sat down on the floor.

I couldn't help but smile though, and went inside my house to go change.

I ran inside my room and changed. I put on a yellow tanktop with a orange-like skirt. I put on redish-pinkish heels,  
grabbed my keys and went back downstairs. I opened the door and Luffy was their still sitting, though his facial expression changed  
and his face changed into a pinkish color. Then he quickly got up.

"YOSH, LET'S GO!" He said facing the other direction.

"Are you okay~?" I asked teasingly, I knew he was blushing. What I was wearing made him blush.

"...Yes..." He said proceeding to walk, yet something was wrong.

"Luffy..." I asked.

"What?" He said still not looking at me.

"Do you know which way your house is?" I asked almost getting pissed off.

"...No..." He said.

"YOU IDIOT, THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF GOING TO YOUR HOUSE ?!" I asked hitting him on the head.

"Ow~ Nami that hurt." He said and finally looked at me. Yet he blushed again.

"YOSH, I THINK I REMEMBER! LET'S GO!" He said quickly turning away and walking as I followed from behind.

~Walking to Luffy's house~

"Luffy ?"

"Yes?" He said still not looking at me.

"Does this outfit really make you blush?" I said, as I blushed a little too.

"Hmm... A little, but that's only because it's exposing. Didn't you have a sweater or something?" He said finally looking at me. Yet,  
he stopped blushing.

"I have two, but ones broken and the other one is dirty." I said.

"I'ma give you a sweater when we get to my house. I don't like seeing you exposed." He said, looking straight. Yet I started to blush  
hard. My face was literally as red as a tomato. I wasn't good with this.

Luffy looked at me with a questioned face, but I quickly looked away.

"Are... You blushing ?" Luffy said.

"N-no..." I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Heehee. Then look at me." He said, I could tell he was enjoying this by the way he was smirking.

I quickly tried to calm down and make my blush fade away, "No." I said still looking away. Until my blush finally faded away. Yet at  
the same time Luffy stopped me from walking and stood in front of me at least 5 inches away from my face.

"Oh, so you weren't blushing." Then Luffy continued walking.

"What the hell was that for?" I thought.

"Oh look we're here." He walked up the steps of his house. "Let's go." He told me.

"Huh? Oh okay." I climbed up the stairs and entered his house, I sat on the couch.

"Luffy... There is no way this is your house." I said confused. Seeing how lazy Luffy is it's amazing his house is so clean. Even the  
kitchen was clean.

"Huh ? Oh, Ace cleaned everything." He said shouting from his room.

I got up and walked to his room. "Ace?" I asked.

"Oh right, that's my brothers name." He said and put a sweater on me, and I blushed.

"O-oh. Thanks." I said.

"He also has the ability of a Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera Fruit." He said walking into his closet.

"Really ?! It sorta feels like your whole family has it now." I said and layed down on his bed, I didn't really give a shit until I saw a  
book.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CAN READ?!" My brain was fucked up right now.

"Nami~ That's mean~. It's not even mine, it's Ace's." He said chuckling.

"Oh. And I'm sorry." I said also laughing.

~Later~

"Yosh, I finish." Luffy said with a bookbag.

"Okay." I got up and gave Luffy back his sweater. "Here."

"Hmm? Keep it." He said shoving it back to me slowly.

"Huh? Really." I said questioned.

"Yeah, I got more. Let's go." He said walking out the door.

"Oh well thank you." I put the sweater back on and walked back to my house with Luffy.

~At my house~

I opened the door and let Luffy in, I told him to sit on the couch right quick and he did. I walked to my room and took off  
my heels and put on sandles, I took off my skirt and put on some sweatpants and my hair in a ponytail. I threw the sweater Luffy had  
gave me on my bed. I went back downstairs to show Luffy where he was going to sleep.

"Luffy." I said looking at him.

"Hmm?" He said looking up at me, he was laying down on the couch.

"Come. I'm going to show you where you sleep." I said walking to the second room in the house.

"Yosh." He said getting his bookbag and walking behind me.

"Nami..." He whispered.

"What? and why are you whispering?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said, that got me irritated.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME... Wait, when was the last time you ate ?" Realizing, he didn't eat at lunch or when he went home.

"The morning." Luffy said.

"Oh, well wait." I opened the door to his room.

"There. You sleep there." I said pointing to the bed and next to it a drawer.

"Put all your stuff away and I'll go make some meat... Seeing that's probably the only thing you eat." I said walking to the kitchen.  
Leaving Luffy to pack his stuff.

It was already late. It was already 9:00 and we were going to the beach tomorrow.

"Luffy! Come eat, then go to sleep." I yelled, Luffy came running down.

"Why do I have to sleep after I'm done eating~?" Luffy whined.

"Aren't we going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Oh right. YOSH! Then I will sleep when I'm done eating." He smiled.

I smiled. "Well I'ma go to sleep now, I'm pretty tired, and I'm not really hungry. See ya tomorrow."

"Kay~" Luffy said as he continued eating. I went to my room turning off the light and throwing myself on my bed.

"This bed feels so good after all that has happened today" I thought, as I started remembering that little moment I had with Luffy  
when I blushed and stuff. Until I finally fell asleep.

~Luffy's POV~

I'm surprised Nami let me live with her. Out of all the people I asked which were only Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp she said yes.  
Though I'm pretty sure she finds it awkward, I do too though. It's my first time living with a girl... Or at least being near a girl. Come  
to think of it, I've never had a friend that was a girl. Plenty like me, but my only friends are Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, I guess Nami and  
Robin too now. Though I don't think I'll be able to live long enough... Nami exposes herself too much. But at least she knows how  
to cook. But... Not... Enough... Food... But I'ma go to sleep right now so whatever.  
I got up to go put... The Plates... I did eat a lot though.. I went to go put them in the sink when I saw Nami left a note by  
the sink.

"Wash the dishes, or if not not food for the next 3 days" The note said.

it's like she wants to kill me or something. Whatever, so I did the dishes, I doubt I did them well but she never said on the  
note 'They had to be perfect' I don't even know how to wash dishes, Ace always did everything. Come to think of it... I'm completely  
useless, but whatever. Like I care.  
I finished doing the dishes and walked back to my room. For some reason I felt like looking inside Nami's room. I've  
never really seen what it looks like. So I slowly opened the door and looked around. Her room looked nice. I turned my head to look  
at Nami. I saw that she was cuddled up with the sweater I gave her. I smiled and closed her door, and walked to my room. I started  
thinking about how Nami was all cuddled up with my sweater, she looked so defenseless too. I guess you could say... She looked  
pretty cute.  
I opened the door to my room and threw myself on my bed. I looked up at the roof for a while, thinking how Ace was  
doing. I didn't mean to tell Nami a lie, but I just can't bring myself to say it... Ace is gone. It only happened yesterday, he was caught  
by the marines Though why did I ask Nami if I could live with her? I could just live by myself. instead I just made a believable excuse.  
I guess it's 'cause Nami makes me laugh. I looked to the side and saw a broken picture.  
It showed what looked like Nami as a young girl... I'd say 8 or something. She was next to a small blue haired girl with a  
bandana and a pink haired women that was shaved in some spots... And she was smiling. It also made me smile. It was probably her  
hometown, yet it didn't look as bad as Nami said.  
I looked back up the roof and covered my face with my straw hat, still thiking how Ace was doing. Until I finally drifted  
off to sleep.

~Next Morning~ (Nami's POV)

I woke up and checked the time. It was only 4:10 so there was at least 2 hours left before we go to the beach. I went to go  
check on Luffy, seeing if he was still sleeping or not. As I opened the door I saw Luffy staring out the window.

"Ne? Luffy?" I asked concerned. He didn't really look like his normal self, he'll probably be back to normal by 5.

"Hmm?" He said looking this way.

"Oh Nami, good morning" He said smiling.

"Hmp, I'ma go make breakfast, let's go." I said walking away.

"Huh? Oh right we go to the beach today." He said happily walking behind me.

I made scrambled eggs, with toast, and some bacon. That's all I knew how to make for breakfast so it's either this or  
nothing, and I'm pretty sure Luffy will prefer food, and he did.

"Luffy. Don't you ever get a stomache, you just like, scarf down your food." I said staring at him.

"Huh? No, because I'm rubber. and this tastes good." He said still scarfing down the food.

"Eh? I don't even think I cook good, I had to learn by myself anyways." I said getting up and putting the plate in the sink.

"It's still good enough, it's not like Sanji's but, it's close." He said still scarfing down the food.

"Che~ That was a little rude." I said checking the time.

"It's already 5:30 I'ma go put on something for the beach, and by the way, who is gonna pick us up?" I asked.

"Hmm?... Sanji." He said, stretching his arms to put the plates in the sink.

"Oh? Does he even know where I live and does he know you're living with me?" I said glaring at Luffy.

"He knows I'm at your house and he knows where you live." He said walking to his room.

I was right, he did seem a little off today.

"Luffy, are you okay?" I said following behind him.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" He asked, suprisingly confused.

"Mmm, nevermind. I'ma go change." I said entering my room.

I locked the door and sat on my bed, thinking. Why was Luffy acting like this, I liked it better when he acted retarded with a  
entrance for everything. I let it go, got up, and looked inside my closet. I picked out a green swimsuit which was attached to some  
green bottoms, then I put it on. I then took out a black tanktop and put it over the swimsuit, along with a white skirt. I didn't wanna  
be all naked when going to the beach. I prefer changing into my swimsuit when I get there. I exited out my room and saw Luffy's  
door was still closed, I knocked on his door.

"Luffy! Why are you taking so long?" Seriously, as a guy he should be faster.

"Huh ? Oh, I forgot to unlock the door." He said after he opened the door.

"You're not going to wear a swimsuit?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it under." I said.

"Oh, by the way. Can you call Sanji?" He said.

"Uh, sure." I said walking to my room and getting my phone.

I gave my phone to Luffy. "Here, you call him."

Luffy dialed Sanji's number, I'm surprised he know how to use a phone.

"Sanji~ Are you here?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'm outside Nami's house, look outside." I heard Sanji say through the phone.

I put on my sandles and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and their stood Sanji with a basket a flowers, on one knee  
and bowing his head.

"Nami-swan, I brought these for you." He said looking up at me.

"LIKE I'LL TAKE THEM!" I yelled and smacked him on the head with the bouquet of flowers

"Luffy! let's go!" I yelled as he came running towards the door.

"MEAT!" He kept yelling repeadeatly.

Inside the car was already Usopp in the front, Zoro laying down in the back, and the middle seats were empty. So Sanji was  
the driver, I'm just glad it wasn't Zoro driving, would he even be able to tell where we were going?

"Oh Sanji?" I asked the still-dead-on-the-floor Sanji.

"YES~ NAMI-SWAN~" He yelled getting up, awfully fast.

A sweatdrop appeared in the back of my head. "Are we gonna pick up Robin?"

"Oh, right. We don't know where she lives, so we were gonna pick you up first so you could tell us." He said.

"Oh well, It's not far from here, just look for a house with a garden." I said getting inside the car and sitting in the middle seat, Luffy  
sat next to me.

Sanji entered his car and started it, we were off to go pick up Robin.

~At Robin's house~

"Oh Sanji, right here." I said pointing at Robin's house.

"All-right, Nami-swan~" He said pulling over.

Luffy stared at me then moved out the way, oh ? he's getting smarter. I hopped off the car and went up to Robin's door and knocked.

"Robin!" I yelled through her door.

Robin opened the door and she was standing there, in blue jean shorts, with a Black bikini top and a flower hair clip.

"Yo, Nami. We're leaving already ?" She said getting out.

"Yeah, And I had forgotten you can't swim right." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, so I'll just read for a while." She said grabbing her bag and locking the door.

I opened the car's door and Robin greeted everyone, Luffy looked at me and then threw himself to the back, landing on  
Zoro's stomach.

"OW! ASSHOLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." Zoro yelled coughing and pointing his sword at Luffy. Did he really bring his  
swords to the beach.

"Hmm, giving space for Nami and Robin." Luffy said pointing at us.

"Nami... And.. Robin?" He said looking at us. He was sleeping, maybe he wasn't aware of us.

Zoro looked at me then at Robin, I saw him blush when he looked at Robin. He sat up quickly and looked out the window.

"O-oh, is that so..." He said still looking away and blushing.

I starting giggling. Then we entered the car and she closed the door.

"YOSH, LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled from the back.

Sanji started the car and we were off to the beach.

~Ze beach~

"AHAHAHA~ MEAT~" Luffy yelled running out the car.

"That's all you've been thinking about, idiot." Zoro said smacking Luffy on the head.

I laughed at Luffy, and Robin laughed at Zoro. There was an expression on their face. They quickly looked away and  
shouted. "YOSH, LETS GO FIND A SPOT." Then ran off.

I saw Robin start grinning. "Oi Robin, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Huh, nothing." She said walking away, but I just sighed, forget it. It was Robin, there's no way she was gonna tell me.

"OI, I FOUND A SPOT!" Luffy yelled from afar.

"All-right~" Sanji yelled back.

There were only 5 chairs but either ways, Luffy was playing on the sand with Usopp, building a sandcastle... At least that's  
what I think Luffy was building?

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN!" Sanji yelled from the car. Why was he still there?

He ran up to me. "May I see your swimsuit now?" He said.

"NO, STUPID ASSHOLE!" I yelled hitting him on the head.

Luffy started laughing, I stared at him wondering, Why the hell was he laughing. Then he pointed at Sanji which was on his  
hands and knee's full with a gloomy aura.

"She...Said...No..." He said slowly, Sanji was really getting me pissed off.

"VOILA!" I heard Usopp yell, so I looked at him.

"What... The... Hell...WHAT TYPE OF SORCERY IS THIS!?" I yelled staring at the house-like castle. It was big enough for a family of  
five to live in and still have space for more. I was really surprised when I saw the door open and Luffy pop out.

"AWESOME~!, NAMI, ZORO, SANJI, ROBIN. LOOK HOW SPACIOUS IT IS INSIDE !" He said yelling inside the castle.

I couldn't help it, I just had to see it. I shrugged my shoulders and went inside. Robin went on a walk with Zoro. Usopp also  
went inside, and Sanji was cooking the food.

"No... Way" Was all I could say. It really did look like a castle, inside and out.

I looked at Usopp who was making a sand couch, table, and bed.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN FINISHED!?" I yelled.

"Nope." Was all he said, I looked over to Luffy. He was making sand-meat. I stayed staring at him.

"HAHA, LOOK USOPP!" Luffy yelled holding up the sand meat.

"Huh? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE?!" Usopp yelled. Luffy was staring at it, then took a bite outta it.

"DON'T EAT IT!" Me and Usopp yelled in unison.

"Pleh. It taste bad." He said coughing it out.

I sighed, cracked a smile and exited out the sandcastle. I layed down on the chair next to Robin. Zoro and her were already back from  
their walk.

"Hmm, something wrong." Robin asked me.

"Nah, it's just... Luffy's an idiot." I said smiling.

"Oh~ could it be... You like Luffy?" She said grinning.

"NO! GET OVER THAT!" I yelled at her. Yet I could tell I was blushing, then I smirked.

"What about you, you like Zoro~ Don't you~?" I said teasingly.

"N-no." Robin said looking back into her book.

"Hmp, now we're even." I said laughing and Robin giggled a little.

"NAMI-SWA~N, ROBIN-CHWA~N. FOOD IS READY~" Sanji yelled from afar.

"Stop calling her that, stupid cook." Zoro said drinking sake.

"Eh? What's it to ya? You got a problem with me calling her that?" Sanji said getting slightly pissed off.

"Ehm... N-no, but you just sound like an idiot." Zoro said turning away.

Did I just see what Zoro just did. Was he getting jealous of Sanji calling her that? I turn my head to Robin, she was blushing  
a lot and looking at Zoro too. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, let's go eat. I'ma go call Luffy and Usopp." I told Robin, then she finally snapped out of her trance.

"O-oh, sure." She said getting up and walking over to the table.

I went over to the huge sand castle and opened the door. I looked all over for them but I couldn't find it, so I entered.  
Unbelievable, there was a second floor. Fuck this I'm too lazy to climb.

"LUFFY! USOPP! FOOD!" I yelled then walked out the door. Surprisingly Luffy was out first then me.

"MEAAAAAAAT" Luffy yelled.

"Fucking idiot." Usopp said walking to the table as Sanji set down the plates with food.

~After the food~

"TO THE WATER!" Usopp yelled.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM IDIOT!" Sanji yelled hitting him on the head.

"Oh right." He said rubbing his head.

I giggled. "Ne, I guess I'll go into the water for a bit." I said walking to a bathroom.

"I'ma go change."

"CAN I HELP!?"

"NO, YOU STUPID COOK." Then I slammed the door.

I came out the bathroom wearing my green swimsuit which was attached to some green bottoms. Robin quickly looked  
over to me, I guess she wanted to see how Sanji would react. Sanji and Luffy stayed staring at me. Sanji got a nosebleed and Luffy  
blushed.

"N-NAMI~ I thought I said no exposure~" Luffy said still blushing, yet slightly pissed off.

"IT'S THE FRIGGIN' BEACH, YOU WANT ME TO GO IN THE WATER WITH JEANS AND A SWEATER." I yelled at him.

"I would prefer that..." Luffy said mumbling under his breath, yet I could still hear him which made me blush a little.

"Che, I'ma go to the water, bye~" I said walking to the water.

"Nami~ Oh you're going too?" Usopp asked getting the ball he brought.

"Yeah." I said.

"YOSH, LET'S GO ZOR-"

"Don't bother." Usopp was cut off by Zoro, who was laying down on the sand with his eyes closed.

"Hehe, don't be like that. Go into the water with them." Robin said standing next to Zoro.

"Eh? Why? You go with them." He said still laying down with his eyes closed.

"I can't, I'll drown." Robin said, Zoro opened one eye then blushed and opened the other and sat up.

"Go with them, it's pointless if you came here just to relax when you're able to swim." Robin said.

"Che, fine." Zoro got up and walked over to me and Usopp.

"Oho, are you blushing." I teased Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled blushing harder.

"NAMI-SWA~N, WAIT FOR ME~" Sanji said running this way.

"YOSH, LET'S GO!" Usopp yelled.

(I'm to lazy to write what happened in the water so...)~After they got out the water~

"ROBIN~" I yelled running over to Robin.

"Huh?" Robin said looking up from her book.

"Gimme my towel." I held out my hand.

"Oh, here." She gave me my towel.

I was drying my hair with my towel until Luffy came out.

"U-u-uh..." Luffy stuttered and blushed, I was just staring at him.

"What?" I said confused.

"Put on your clothes." Luffy said with a straight face.

"Ne? I'm still not dry." I said still drying my hair.

"Then wrap the towel around you." Luffy added.

"Ke. Fine." I wrapped the towel around myself then I walked up to Luffy.

"What's your problem? I'm not even naked." I said like 3 inches away from Luffy's face.

Luffy blushed then turned away. "N-nothing, I just don't like seeing girls exposed.

"Then what about Robin." I said pointing at Robin.

"Zoro's already scolding her." He said still looking away.

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER FEMALES ON THIS BEACH!" I yelled.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" Luffy cut me off at the same time I finished my sentence, yet then he started blushing, I did the same.

I was shocked by what Luffy said. His words kept echoing in my head. We stayed quiet for at least a minute. I was just  
glad that we weren't yelling so loud, I wouldn't want anyone to hear what Luffy just said.

"W-what?" I studdered, Luffy was still staring at me, his face as red as a tomato.

"N-no-nothing..." Luffy said covering his face with his hat.

"NAMI-SWA~N, IT'S GETTING LATE WE'RE GOING HOME~!" I heard Sanji said running over to me.

"Huh, oh okay." I said.

"Oi, Luffy. You too" Sanji said.

"A-allright." Luffy went over to the car, where Zoro was already in the back seat.

Robin went inside the car and Usopp was gathering water, he was always making stuff into little balls then shooting them  
with a slingshot, and Sanji got all the left over food and put it back in the mini fridge. Except for a bottle of sake, he knew Zoro  
would start complaining for sake during the trip on our way home. We all got in the car, and went home.  
Me and Luffy stayed quiet the whole trip, I knew Robin was staring at me like if something was wrong, but at the same time  
it felt like something was wrong with her. Usopp was the first one to get dropped off, afterwards was Robin, which left me, Luffy, and  
Zoro, of course, Sanji too. Sanji then went by my house, when I was getting off I remembered, I live with Luffy. This awkward moment  
will appear again.

"Bye~" I told Sanji and Zoro waving.

"BYE~ NAMI-SWAN~"

"Shut up." Zoro cut him off, but Sanji just gave a simple 'che'.

I opened the door to my house, we were still quiet for a while. Until I broke the silence.

"I-I'ma go change." I said walking to my room.

"Huh, ." Luffy said going to his room.

I closed my door and locked it, it was already 10:46. I looked in my closet to find some pants and a tanktop. I put them on  
and thought should I open my door or not? But I didn't, instead I just threw myself on my bed, I felt something weird under my  
blanket, so I looked under it. It was the sweater Luffy gave me.

"Oh right, I forgot to put the sweater away so I fell asleep with it." I started smiling then got up to hang the sweater.

I unlocked my door and I saw Luffy laying down on his bed with his hat covering his face.

I knocked on the door softly, "Luffy~ Are you hungry?"

He removed the hat off his face. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just tired right now."

"Okay." I said and closed his door.

"Maybe I should also get some rest, I'm pretty tired" I thought and went into my room and fell asleep.

~Luffy's POV~

DAMMIT! I'm such an idiot. Why did I yell that at her? Did I really mean it? DAMNIT! It won't leave my head, what  
happened at the beach. I'm the dumbest person in the world.  
I put the hat over my face, everytime I thought of that I started to blush. My life is over. I got up, unlocked the door and  
left it opened. Threw myself back on the bed and covered my face with my hat again. I heard a knock on my door.

"Luffy~ Are you hungry?" Nami said in a low voice.

I removed the hat off my face. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just tired right now." I told her putting my arm on my forehead and staring at the  
roof. Did she really get over it that quickly?  
She said a softly 'okay' and closed my door. I looked at the door closing. Then I looked back up at the roof and sighed.  
"Maybe if I sleep I'll get over this" I thought putting my hat on the desk next to me and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~ (Still Luffy's POV)

I woke up and Nami was standing in front of me.

"Why're you on the floor?" She said questioning.

"Eh?" I said then looked around.

"Oh, I am on the floor. What the hell am I doing on the floor?" I said getting up.

She laughed. "I made breakfast, let's go." She said walking out my door.

I walked to the kitchen. Again she made Bacon and Eggs with some Toast. Huh? She's still cooking something.

"Here, I made this for you." She said giving me a plate with food.

I stared at it... "OHO MEA~T" I yelled and she started laughing.

"I'm running low on food, I'ma go buy some more." She said putting her plate in the sink and grabbing her keys.

I stared at her. "Don't fuck shit up in my house, and wash the dishes when you're done, and wash them GOOD." She left and locked  
the door.

"Ne~ she really is something." I said scratching the back of my head.

I finished eating and put my plates in the sink, then did the dishes. I went to my room but I stopped in front of Nami's  
door, I wanted to see how her room looked like. Last time I saw everything was dark. I opened her door and walked inside.  
It was all so clean... And way better than mines. Well that's not very nice. I walked inside the room. The walls were a  
blueish, pinkish color, more or less, purple. I walked to her bed and sat on it. Heh. Her bed is way more comfortable than mines too.  
I got up and went over to a desk which had lots of drawings on it along with drawing supplies. I sat on a chair she had in front of  
her desk, and looked at the drawings. They were drawings of maps. They weren't bad, in fact, they were better than the one's she  
draws at school. I went over to a desk near her bed, they had picture's like the same one I saw yesterday, the blue haired girl, Pink  
haired one and Nami. She had a lot of them and she was smiling, picking tangerines, or selling them. There was a picture with some  
guy with a pinwheel on his head.

"It... Looks... So... COOL!" I shouted in my head.

I put the pictures back down on the desk as they were before, and walked towards the door. I opened it and left, then went  
inside my room. I threw myself on my bed and snuggled with my pillow. Come to think of it, this bed was also comfortable, I never  
want to leave this bed.

"What Time is it?" I thought and looked at the clock in my room. It was 5:32.

"What time did Nami go get food?" I thought again.

As I tried to do the math but then realized. I fucking suck at math, but I know it was around 3. I heard some keys jangling  
and the door opened. I looked up from my bed and outside my door to get a better look. I saw Nami come in. I jumped out my bed  
and stretched toward Nami. I'm to lazy to walk.

I ran into the couch though. "OI LUFFY! Are you okay?" She said staring at me.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm rubber." I said laughing.

She smiled and laughed.

"Oh Nami?"

"Huh?" She said looking at me.

"Why'd you take so long?" I asked standing up.

"Oh, well the store is far from here. I don't drive, and it was pretty cold by the time I was coming back. But I have the food." She said  
smiling.

I just had to smile, she looked like she did in her younger pictures.

"But how long did I take?" She asked.

I rechecked the time and it was about to be 6:00. "Around 3 hours."

"THAT'S EXAGGERATING." She yelled.

"But you left at 3 and it's about to be 6." I said confusingly.

"Really?" She said shocked knowing she had actually taken 3 hours.

"Ne~ Whatever, I'ma go put the food away. Come help me." She said setting the bag of food on the table.

"Kay~ but wait, why didn't you ask Sanji for a ride?" I asked her.

"The least I would do is ask a perverted asshole for a ride." She said putting food in the fridge.

"He~ Oh right... By the way Nami, are you gonna make Lunch?" I asked.

"Oh right, what do you want to eat?" She asked, I was about to answer her but then she cut me off.

"Okay, meat." She said grabbing a bag with meat.

"Huh? How did you know I was gonna say that?" I asked.

"You always do." She said preparing the food.

"Oh~ Makes sense." I said and sat on the couch.

"If you want you can go to your room, I'll call you when it's done." She said.

"Okay." I said and left to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and turned on the tv. I was bored, there was nothing else to do except watch tv. Maybe there  
wasn't even gonna be anything on tv, and I'm right. Just crap.  
I turned off the tv and threw the remote. I knew I was going to have to find it later, but I just didn't give a shit. Instead I  
just layed down and did nothing except for toss and turn. I just hated being bored. I got up and went to go talk to Nami while she  
was making the food.

"NAMI~!" I yelled.

"What?" She said looking at me.

I threw myself on the floor. "I'm bored~... And hungry~"

"The food done already." She said setting plates with food on the table.

"I was about to go call you." She sat down.

"HAHA FOOD!"

"Those are always the first words in your head." She said though I just smiled.

"Ne Luffy." She said looking at me.

"Hmm?" I said looking up.

"You wanna go to the park when we're done eating?" She said leaning on her chair.

"Oh? The park? sure." I said and continued eating, though I was wondering why she asked me if I wanted to go to the park.

She smiled and continued eating her food.

"Why do you wanna go to the park all of the sudden?" I asked.

"To kill time. My house is boring." She said.

"Don't you ever get full?" She asked me I was still eating my food along with hers.

I paused "Ay, don't let good food go to waste." then continued eating and she laughed.

"When you're done eating, wash the dishes. I'ma go change." She said walking to her room.

I stood up on my chair. "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THE DISHES!?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING IN THIS HOUSE!" She yelled.

"Oh okay." I said putting my plate in the sink and washed the dishes.

I saw her run to her room. I thought to myself, "Should I also go change?" I mean I never really wore anything besides of  
what I was wearing now... And yesterday... And the day before. Whatever you get it. I have tons of clothes, they just all look the same.  
Yet these clothes are probably all dirty by now, maybe I should go change.  
I walked over to my room. I changed pretty fast, there's no point in running. I walked inside closed the door and locked it.  
I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of what I normally wear, a red vest and some blue shorts, of course, my hat too. I'm  
always wearing my hat, if I didn't have it I would freak out. I put on my clothes in less than 3 minutes or so and walked out the room.  
I threw myself on the couch and waited for Nami. I heard her door open.

"allright, let's go." She said smiling.

I blushed 'cause of what she was wearing. Blue tanktop-like shirt with jean shorts.

"Kay." I walked up and opened the door. She locked it and we went to the park.

~At the park~

We went and sat on a bench which was covered by a umbrella at the top to cover the sun. I saw Nami stare at a tree that  
was swaying back and forth. I looked in front of me, I saw a guy with blonde hair staring at Nami. I looked confused. I saw him run  
over here, startling me and Nami.

"SHAMELESS GIRL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Blonde dude said.

"Heh?" Nami said with a extremely confused look.

"YOU'RE EXPOSING TOO MUCH, YOU SHAMELESS GIRL!" He yelled again pointing at Nami.

"AND YOU, WHY DO YOU LET HER DRESS LIKE THAT?!" He yelled at me.

"Why should I tell her how to dress like?" I said staring at him.

"GO PUT ON SOME PANTS!" He yelled at Nami.

Nami still confused, yet all she could manage to say was "Eh?"

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" I yelled at him, when he was finally getting on my nerves.

I saw he was about to say something but then didn't talk anymore and left.

"What the hell was the point of that?" I said extremely confused.

Nami still with a weird, confused expression.

"Oi. Nami." I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She said snapping out of confusion.

I laughed. "Nevermind. Let's go get ice cream."

She smiled. "Heehee, sure."

We went over to the ice cream truck by the parking lot and got ice cream. Then we walked around the block eating out ice  
cream. Though I just gulped it down in like a second. I heard Nami sigh.

"Oh~? What's wrong?"

"Th-there's school tomorrow" She said followed by a sigh.

"Huh? Oh~ right." I said also followed by a sigh.

I heard Nami start coughing and I stared at her.

"It's getting cold, let's go back home." She said, I could see her shivering and I started to feel a little worried.

"O-okay." I said proceeding to walk to her house with her.

I saw Nami still shivering a little, sneezing and coughing. I couldn't help but think she was getting sick.

"Why didn't you bring the sweater I gave you?" I said still worrying.

"It had gotten dirty, so I put it inside the laundry." She said sneezing.

"Oh~. But I thought you had another one?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find it." She said, now rubbing her arms.

"Hmm... Well we're almost there."

"Yeah... Thank god. It's just getting colder." She said rubbing her arm faster.

I put my arms around her.

"W-what are you doing?" She said I could tell she was blushing.

I smiled. "Keeping you warm."

She smiled back. "Heh, thanks."

~Nami's house~

Nami coughed. "I-I'ma go to bed it's late and I'm not feeling so well." She said walking to her room.

She was right, I looked at the time it was already 9:00. I was gonna ask her to at least make dinner, but she didn't look  
well at all and for some reason I lost my appetite. So instead I just nodded my head and headed towards my room. to lay down on my  
bed. For some reason I just hated seeing Nami like that. I guess I could say... I liked Nami, like as in more-than-a-friend like. But I  
know she'll never like me back, so I'll just let it go. I put my hat on the desk next to the bed, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It was sunny. Oh right, school. I said and fell off the bed.

"WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS FALL OFF THE BED !?" I yelled forgetting Nami was probably still asleep.

I got up and changed into my usual clothing. I opened the door to my room and looked outside to check if Nami was there.  
I walked back to my room, but on the way I heard coughing coming from Nami's room. I stopped in front of her door and knocked.  
I heard her say a weak 'Come in' and cough again. I was getting worried even more. I opened her door slowly and looked on her bed.  
She was laying down with her blanket covering half her face. Her cheeks were red and she kept coughing.

"O-oi. Are you okay?" I said worried.

"Yeah, Ne Luffy." She said.

"What?"

"You think you can go to school without me." She said turning to her side.

My eyes widen. "No. If you don't go I'm not going either." I said sitting at the edge of her bed.

She looked at me. "Heh, that's fine then. Then can you do me another favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get my phone and call Robin, tell her I'm not going to school." She said still coughing.

"Oh. Okay."

I got the phone from the inside of her drawer and looked for Robin's number in her contacts. I found her number and  
clicked on it. The phone was ringing and she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's Luffy. Nami told me to call you because she's not coming to school today."

"Oh. Okay, are you coming? 'Cause if you're not I can tell your nakamas you're not coming."

"Yeah, I'm not coming. Please tell them that."

"Okay. Well, bye." She said and hung up the phone.

I put the phone back in Nami's drawer and looked at Nami. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her forhead. Her breathing  
was also uneasy.

"OW, YOU'RE BURNING!" I said blowing my hand.

I stared at her.

"I'ma be right back." I said walking to the kitchen.

I got a bowl and filled it with water. I got a small towel too. I put the towel over my shoulder and carried the bowl with  
water to Nami's room. I place the bowl on the desk and dipped the towel in it. Putting it on Nami's forhead Then I sat next to her  
again. I stayed looking at her worried. I mean what if she dies... Well that's too exaggerating. But this seriously looks like a bad fever.

"Th- Thank you." She said with a smile, looking at me.

I couldn't help but blush.

I turned away from her. "It's no problem. Do you at least know how you get sick?" I said looking throught the corner of my eye.

"I think It was yesterday. Since it was so cold." She said.

"Oh. It makes sense now."

"It's not a serious fever though. You should just go to school."

"For what? It's not like I learn anyways."

"A-and besides...I-it just wo-wouldn't be the s-same without you." I said blushing.

Her eyes widened then closed a little. "Then... Thank you again."

I felt arms around my waist. I looked back and Nami was hugging me. Now I seriously blushed. I was about to die blushing  
because of her. But at least I'll die happy... Okay that was gay, never saying that again.

"Luffy~" I heard her say softly.

I looked at her and she was smiling still with her arms around my waist. "What?"

"I don't wanna let you go." She said cuddling with me, as if I was a huge fluffy teddy bear.

I blushed with a shocked expression, but then I smiled. I made her let go of me and I leaned fowards to her giving her a  
kiss. She had a shocked expression at first but then she went with it. I put my arms around her waist. I slowly broke the kiss, but she  
leaned fowards and gave my another one. I was shocked, that was the least expecting thing I had expected her to do. But then she  
broke the kiss again. I looked at her and she was blushing and looking down, though I just smiled and hugged her.

"Oi Nami."

"Huh?"

"I love you." I said then smirked.

She scooted away from the hug and deeply blushed, then smiled.

"Hehe, idiot. You know you might get sick now."

"I know, but I don't care." I said and smiled.

~Nami's POV~

I always liked Luffy, I just didn't know it until now. When he kissed me. Then told me 'I love you'. He didn't go to school for  
me, it's just impossible to hate him. I can get mad at him sometimes but I'll still love him.

"NAMI~SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA  
AAN~" I heard yelling from outside, appearantly so did Luffy.

"How did he say that for so long?" Luffy said getting off the bed.

"Hehe, let's go." I said walking towards to open the door.

"Let's go? Go where?"

"Say hi to them." I said and smiled.

"Oh... Okay!" He said walking to the living room.

I opened the door and Sanji came in running.

"Chill, freaking dart-board eyebrows." Zoro muttered under his voice, Usopp laughing.

"Diez Fleurs." I heard someone say and suddenly hands pop out.

"AHH~ HANDS?" I heard Sanji yell as he fell on them.

"Huh? ROBIN !" I looked outside and there was Robin awfully to close to Zoro.

Zoro and Luffy were laughing, Usopp was also freaked out by the hands.

Sanji grabbed one of my hands then knelt on one knee "Nami-swan. It's my pleasure to be the first one..." He glanced up.

"Beside's Luffy to be the first one here." Sanji said.

I chuckled a little, and then got pulled back by Luffy.

"She's not yours, she's mine." He said smiling.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everybody except Zoro and Robin yelled. Zoro spit out the sake and  
Robin just chuckled. Though I just blushed then smiled.

"Ho~. Jealous huh?" I teased Luffy getting out of his grip.

"S-shut up~." He said blushing. I chuckled.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Prove it." Sanji said.

"Eh?" I said until Luffy grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in for a kiss then pulled away and I blushed again.

"No...No... It's not fair..." Sanji said hitting the floor.

"ROBIN-CHA-"

"No, I'm taken." Robin cut him off.

Sanji now more depressed than ever. "Dammit, damn the world."

"EH~ YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" I yelled looking at her in shock. I saw Zoro getting nervous though. No way.

She chuckled and pulled out her hand from behind. she was holding hands with Zoro.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Everyone yelled except Luffy which was laughing.

"Did you already know?" I asked still shocked.

"Yup." He said smiling. I was shocked to the second power.

Sanji looked up. "YOU FUCKING MARIMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE HER?!"

"Don't be mad because she chose me over you, Dart-Board."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"HAHA, Sanji's the only one without a girlfriend." Usopp said.

"Like if you have one." Sanji said making a face.

"I'm dating Kaya." Usopp said.

Another loud 'what?!' came from my house.

"Damn it, damn the world, I just wanna die." He said now crawling.

"S-SANJI! Calm down. Just continue seducing other girls. Heh" I said.

He got up on his feet. "OH, YOU'RE RIGHT."

He stood in front of my door and shouted: "OH BEAUTIFUL LADIES OF THE WORLD, WAIT FOR ME~"

"Shut up." Zoro said letting go of Robin's hand and kicking him out the door.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SEAWEED HEAD?!"

"YOU, DART-BOARD EYEBROWS!"

"WHAT WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME TO YOU! DID YOU GET DROPPED WHEN YOU WERE BORN?!"

"YOU ASSHOLE, DO YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"STOP IT!" Luffy said and smacked them both on the head so hard there was a fountain of blood.

"NAMI'S STILL SICK, YOU CAN GIVE HER A HEADACHE!"

That kept going through my mind. Making me blush like crazy.

"heehee. You're blushing." Robin said pointing at me.

"S-shut up." I said throwing myself on the couch.

"YOSH! NOW NAMI NEED'S SOME REST, GO LEAVE. LEAVE HER ALONE." Luffy said still yelling at them.

Usopp ran like a mother fucker. Zoro and Robin left together, and Sanji left yelling: "WAIT FOR ME, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN." like an idiot.

"Yosh! Eh?" He looked at me.

"Why're you blushing." He said with a smirk, leaning close to my face.

"N-no reason." I said.

He leaned in closer and gave me a kiss then pulled away.

"Remember, you're mines and only mines." He said laughing and I blushed harder.

I smiled. "Okay." and hugged him.

I felt as if my life was getting better.

* * *

**YOSH~ This is my first story. If you don't like it then fuck you. NO I'M KIDDING. I'm not that mean~. Okay, sorry if there are **  
**grammatical errors for all ze grammar nazi's, feel free to correct them. Next chapter will have Robin x Zoro. If Zoro was real I **  
**personally wouldn't ship them but he's not, in fact I would fuck him if he was real (That was kinky) So I am shipping them here. If **  
**you have any request for any other stories, whether it's Yaoi, Yuri, I don't care Just tell me Though I'm not that good at lemons but I'll**  
**get some help from my kinky friends. Lawl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I do not own One Piece, and this will enclude things about pirates yet Luffy and his crew isn't one here. Just a little Romance **  
**between Nami and Luffy, and also Robin and Zoro. Btw Lets say Robin is 18 here. First chapter is Nami x Luffy. Second Chapter is **  
**Robin x Zoro~**

**Chapter 2: Robin x Zoro**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Robin was always in her garden, she liked being in the sun and with her flowers. Plus she had a useful devil fruit power so  
it wasn't hard to do work at all. Nami was her only nakama along with Vivi but she went back to Alabasta. She used to have many  
nakamas but ever since she started hanging out with Nami, they wouldn't talk to her. Then again, she didn't care. She was used to  
some what being alone.

Robin heard someone calling her Name and turned to look over her shoulder and smiled.

"Coming!" Robin yelled.

She went inside her house and to her door to open Nami.

"Come in." Robin said with a smile.

Nami went inside and sat inside her house. Robin though, was still in her pajamas.

"I'ma go change real quick." She said rushing to her room.

"Allright, but hurry up or we're gonna be late." Nami yelled.

Three minutes later and Robin came out her room wearing a Black shortlike dress with black leggings, and her hair  
normally just let loose.

"Allright! Lets go." Nami said.

"Well you're happy going to school today." Robin said giggling locking the door.

"Well, of course, I have Social Studies today. You know how I've always wanted to draw the world map." Nami said smiling, Robin  
smiled back giggling a little.

~Later at school~

-Bell rings-

"Wow, we made it just in time." Said Robin.

"Yeah." Nami said back.

"Well, I have to go now. If not we're gonna be late for Homeroom." Said Robin.

"Oh Right! I forgot." Nami replied.

Robin was leaving but then she shouted, "Oi ! Wait Nami !"

Nami turned back to look at Robin.

"What lunch do you have today ?" Robin asked.

"Uhm... 4th lunch"

"Damn, Well I guess I'll have to see you after school, I have 2nd lunch." Robin said a little bored.

Nami smiled, "It's okay, I'll stay at your house afterwards so we can talk a while more"

Robin smiled, "Okay !" She said running to her class as Nami did the same.

Nami was also like Robin, Vivi was her only friend, not including Robin. Now that Vivi's gone Robin was her only friend.  
Though unlike Robin, who used to be popular. Robin was her only friend. Robin and Vivi were the only one who thought she wasn't  
a freak.

Robin made it to her class and sat down at the back, she was always the last one there before the teacher though. The  
teacher was Mr. Reighly. But people just called him Reighly. She sat down and leaned back and down came bursting Reighly scareing  
the crap out of everyone. Except Robin. She knew it was going to be like this. She liked reading books, so she just reached in her  
bag and grabbed a book.

~Robin's POV~

So it has taken a while, I mean everyone just shitted out their hearts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Someone yelled from out the door. I already knew it was Principal Spandam. It's always like  
this.

"Huh oh. We're gonna need more repairs Spandam." Reighly said pointing at the roof.

"STOP FUCKING UP THE SCHOOL! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE 16TH SPOT WE HAVE TO FIX!" He said angered.

"Sorry."

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK." He yelled.

"Whatever I'll go get someone to repair it, Break it one more time and you're fired." He said followed by a sigh.

"You're always saying that." Reighly said with a sweatdrop.

"THIS TIME I MEAN IT." He yelled from the hallway.

~Spandam left~

"... Allright do whatever you want." Reighly yelled throwing himself on the chair.

"I'm getting to old for this." He sighed.

Everyone talked, I was reading.

~The bell rang after a while~

Right now I had Science... Science... FUCK!... I don't normally curse, but now I have Science I hate Science.

~In Science~

I go sit where I normally sit. The back. This class is different. I normally prefer working alone but Ms. Shakky makes us  
work with a partner whether we like it or not. She picks it for us too. Again I was the last one to come in the class besides the teacher  
I sat next to my partner which was a green haired swordsman named Zoro.

"Yo, the teacher hasn't came yet?" I asked. Unlike other people. He didn't care about talking to me or not.

"Huh? Well you just came, so she'll probably be here in like a minute or two. Or now." He said pointing to the front.

"Okay class. Disassemble then assemble that object in front of you."

"OI THAT'S IT!" the whole class yelled.

"What a teacher." Zoro smirked.

"Disassemble ? Assemble? Shes gone crazy.. I can only disassemble though."

"Ho~ Really then do it." He said smirking at me.

"Fine but you have to look away." I smirked.

"Che, fine." He looked away.

I crossed my arms and made more hands pop out. It was my devil fruit ability. I was only through half of it though.

"Done yet?" He said.

"yup." I said just as I finished.

He looked back. "Holy shit, how'd you do it."

I smirked. "Magic."

"Ha-ha." Zoro said sarcastically but I still laughed.

"Though how do we assemble it." Zoro questioned.

"Oh your right. I'm not good at assembling things but I could try."

"Should I turn away again." Zoro smirked laying his cheek on his hand.

"Yes. But should we tell the teacher first."

"Only if you want."

"Ah~...Er...Ermm... I don't wanna." I chuckled nervously.

"You sound like a child." He said laughing.

"Allright who's done disassembling?" Said Ms. Shakky

"Oh look just in time." Zoro said.

I raised my hand.

"Allright. Now assemble it. That's your ticket to leave."

"OI! HOW IS THIS EVEN SCIENCE!" The whole class shouted.

"It just is." She said.

"Quick turn around, I wanna go home."I said rushing Zoro.

"We still have one more class today." He said.

"Who cares if you don't finish we won't have that class or go home." I said turning him around.

"Oh you're right." He said and turned around.

I crossed my arms again and made hands pop out, I tried to remember how it was I disassembled it. I've only gotten a little  
so far. It took about 10 minutes for me to finish it.

"Allright. Finished."

"What really?" He turned and almost fell by shock.

"Are you Jesus?" He said examining the object.

I laughed. "Yup."

"Oi, Don't fuck with me. It was just a joke."

I laughed again. "I know, I also said a joke."

"Okay 3 minutes till the bell rings. Who's done."

I raised my hand, Zoro too.

"Allright, Robin and Zoro have permission to leave."

Zoro flew out the door faster than the speed of light.

"FREEDOM!" He yelled.

"Sometimes you seem out of character." I said eating candy Ms. Shakky gave me.

"Huh? Where'd you get the candy?" He asked.

"Ms. Shakky, because I did all the work. Goodbye." I giggled.

~Bell rings~

Right now I have Mr. Brook, as soon as I enter he's gonna ask to see my panties I bet. But whatever last class for today  
and I get to have lunch. Maybe I could leave early if I just told him what type of panties I have.

~Mr. Brook's class.~

I sat at my desk which was in the back. He's still not here. Usual routine. 3...2...1.

"Yohohoho~ Hello class~" He yelled he walked towards me.

"Robin-chan. May I see your panties?" He said.

"If I tell you, may I go home early?" I said resting my cheek on my hand.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

"Then I won't tell you what type of panties I'm wearing." I smirked.

"Fine. Fine... Please?"

"Can I leave early?"

"No."

"Then you can't know."

It went on like this until it was lunch and I flew out the door. I took my bag secretly though.

~Lunch~

Maybe he might fine out if I skipped, but I was there so I practically didn't skip. I'll just leave when they call my class. We  
walk to class by ourselves anyways. I knew Brook was having lunch in the teachers lounge so I might as well just write a note saying  
what color my panties are. But I have to wait for Nami... I'll just stay outside and wait for her.

"Dos Fleurs." I grabbed a piece of paper on his desk and wrote down the color.

Then they called my class. I grabbed my bag and plate. I threw away my plate and headed out the door. Right now I felt  
like yelling freedom. There was only 30 minutes of class left anyways. I had some money so I went to a store to go buy something  
to drink I didn't normally eat the school lunch so I normally would just buy something to drink.

~Class is over.~

I saw Nami running... Running?

"Yo Nami." I said, but she grabbed my wrist and made me run.

"O-oi, wait!. Whats wr-"

"I'll explain later!" She cut me off, but I just stayed quiet and waited paitently.

~Zoro's POV~

So we had lunch with this girl named Nami. Fine, I didn't care if he did talk to her or not. I didn't care if she brought bad  
luck or not. Just like Robin, I'll talk to whoever the fuck I wanna. The only problem is...

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" We yelled at Luffy. Why the hell would he grab our table and just bang it against the table he's  
on.

"Heehee" Luffy said smiling.

We all looked at Nami.

" .Way." Usopp said.

"Say whatever you wa-"

"You're not an devil, and if you were... YOU'RE A SEXY ONE" Sanji cut off Nami.

I was cracking up, Nami was probably getting pissed off, but I literally almost fell off my chair.

"What're you laughing at, stupid Marimo." Sanji told me. I was about to say something but...

"Do you always have to fight?" She said with a sigh.

"How do you know we're always fighting?" I said yet, so did curly eyebrows.

"I have you for Homeroom."

"OH!, You're the one sitting all the way at the back, right?" I asked.

"NO SHIT." She yelled at me. She's such a nice person.

~Lunch ended.~

So Nami was the first one out... Amazing.

"Yo, She's not a bad person ya know." Luffy said.

"Dude, she has a tattoo and she comes from a horrible hometown." Said Usopp

"OI, Don't talk about ladies like that. Sanji said, though I was teasing him 'cause of what he said to Nami.

"SHUT UP, MARIMO BASTARD." He yelled at me.

"WHAT YOU SAY, RETARDED COOK." I yelled back at him.

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING ASSHOLE." Sanji said.

"BRING IT ON BASTARD." I said drawing out my three swords.

"Stop it, idiots. I'm trying to explain something." Luffy said with a death glare in his eyes, It gave me shivers and I put my swords  
back and Sanji to stay quiet, Finally the cook shut up. Once Luffy does that glare, he'll either kill you or give you a chance to shut up  
before he kills you.

"Oi, Luffy you don't have to be so serious when it's just about a girl." Usopp said.

"Ohohoho, Luffy. Do you like her ?" Sanji said teasingly.

Usopp and I backed away from the soon to be dead, Cook.

Luffy sighed, "Nope, it's just not cool to judge someone if they haven't told you about it." Luffy said when suddenly everyone got  
quiet.

Well fuck, He didn't kill the cook.

"She told me the tattoo was a symbol of things that made her happy in her childhood. I'm just assuming she didn't have a very  
good one, plus now she has no nakama. I'm pretty sure she's never had a fun time in her life. Luffy said calmly.

"Well, actually she has one nakama. Her name is Nico Robin" Sanji said.

"She used to have two, one named Vivi, but she moved back to her home in Arabasta. It seems like that was her kingdom, and  
she was the princess." Added Sanji.

"I know Robin. Black haired girl, no?" I said.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER!?" Sanji said looking Deadly at me.

"Science."

"Oh~... Make's sense now... You sit next to her don't you?" He said calmly

"Partner." I said smirking, I knew he was gonna get jealous

"STUPID MARIMO, I'LL KILL Y- Oh?" Sanji said as he calmed down. What the hell was that.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Said Luffy.

"Nami." Sanji said pointing ahead

There she was, Nami and a black hair girl running along Nami about to fall 'cause of how unsteady she was running and  
she was wearing high heels so...

"Oh, it is Nami... OI NA-." Luffy was about to shout until I covered his mouth.

"Luffy, you idiot. She might see us, lets check where she's going." I said loudly yet whispering at the same time.

"Oi, it's not cool to spy on ladi-." Sanji said before getting interupted.

"Shut up." I said as Sanji just ignored it.

"Oh~, smart Zoro. Let's go." Said Usopp as they went off quietly yet quickly spying on Nami and the black haired girl.

I looked back to check if Luffy and the others were still there but they weren't. Jeez, they got lost again. Che, I'll just go  
home.

~Robin's POV~

So we finally made it in the house. I was about to bust my ass. I mean, I'm wearing high heels and I was off balance. Who  
grabs someone and is just about to like drag them on the floor. She could've at least let me go at one point.

"O-okay, so you wanna tell me why we were running now ?" I said out of breath.

"Luffy... And... His c-crew" Nami said and she collapsed on my couch.

"Huh, What about them ?" I said after I finally catched my breath. Come to think of it, Zoro was also one of Luffy's friends.

"They won't stop bothering me, they're extremely annoying." Nami said with a frown.

I gave a little grin, "Is it that they want to become your nakama?"

She looked up at me. "Yes."

"Oh well that's weird, nobody normally ever wants to talk to you. I especially never would've thought it would've been the Straw Hats  
that would talk to you" I said, a little confused by why it was them. They're are the least expected.

"I know but..." Nami said as she paused, I saw her blushing a little

My eyebrow raised, "Are... You blusing?" I said giggling.

"Huh?... S-SHUT UP, I AM NOT BLUSHING" She yelled at me.

"Heehee, so what were you gonna say?" I asked, going back to the subject.

"Uh, Oh right... It's about Luffy. He acted like I was just a normal person. Not the daughter of an devil, or someone that brings bad  
luck... Even his crew acted weird around me..." Nami said, pausing every now and then.

What a nice way of saying it though my eyes widen a little. "Ohoho, could it be that you like Luffy?" I said chuckling.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT." She yelled again.

"Ne, it's getting late I should get home. I'll see ya tomorrow, kay ?" She said.

"Allright." I said opening the door for Nami.

"Bye, Robin!" She yelled leaving, I just waved my hand though.

I went to my room to go change, I wanted to go buy something to drink... Maybe I shouldn't even change... Yeah, what I  
was wearing was fine.  
I got out my door and locked it. The store was close by. As I was walking to the store I saw Zoro walking around like if he  
just entered a parallel universe.

"Yo. Zoro." I said walking towards him.

He looked at me. "Oh you..." He said still looking puzzled.

"'Oh you...' You have such nice greetings." I said smiling.

"Sorry. I forgot your name."

I sighed. "My name is Robin. What're you doing around here?"

"Huh. I got lost." He said with confidence for some reason.

"Are you an idiot?" This time I was puzzled.

"Nevermind. You wanna come with me, I'll buy you something."

"Go where?"

"The store."

"Oh sure." He said.

"So how did you really get lost?"

"Dunno... I just do?" He said, drinking his sake.

"You owe me 5 bucks." I said drinking my water.

"WHAT!? Here have the sake." He said giving it to me.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." I said laughing I almost cried, his expression was funny.

"Che, you're mean."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Well I'ma go home, what about you?"

"Huh? I sleep wherever... Trees, floor, anywhere. Why the hell should I owe a house. Fuck paying rents" He said drinking sake.

Now I almost died of laughter. What is he a monkey. He really is part of the evolution.

"How do you have hygiene then?"

"I use someone's house every once in a while."

"Well, my house is right there. See ya tomorrow." I said with a smile and waved bye.

"Bye." Zoro said back, walking away.

I entered my house, changed into my pajamas. I looked at the time and it was late so I just went to sleep.

~Next morning~ (Still Robin's POV.)

School? School. The main reason people commit suicide... Something is seriously wrong with my head. I need a therapist  
though I'm never really going to one, I'm nice enough. I got up and put on a yellow tanktop type shirt with some black jeans and  
black high heels. I went downstairs and grabbed some water to drink, then put it back in the fridge. I heard Nami call me from  
outside. I went outside locked the door and we went to school together.

~School~

"So, we have second lunch today, right?" Nami asked me.

"Yup, we have it with the Straw Hats, right?" I asked her.

A dark aura surrounded her and she answered with a simple yes. Though I pretended not to notice her dark aura.

"Well I got to get to Homeroom. See ya later." I said leaving.

"Yeah, see ya." She yelled back.

~Homeroom~

Now for the usual routine, Reighly bust in through the roof. Everyone shits bricks. Spandam tells him one more time and  
he's fired. I read my book. Spandam leaves. The bell rings. I'm getting tired of this. It's like I relive everyday but then different things  
happen later on.

~Bell rings, Reading.~

Reading is Nami's homeroom ne? Mr. Flam? Eh whatever. I walked to the class I remember I have that class with Zoro. I  
entered the room. Oh look, everyone except the teacher was there. I went to go sit where I normally sit... IN... THE.. BACK... Why am I  
always in the back, that's not cool... Why am I always next to Zoro? That's just weird. But whatever I let it go.

"Yo." Zoro said looking at me.

I threw myself in my chair. "I hate this class... I just wanna read my own book. Not what he tells me to read." I put my head down.

"Don't you remember last class?" He said kicking his food up on the desk.

"No." I said looking at him.

"He said he was only gonna be here for homeroom and we aren't gonna have a subsitude."

I put my head down again. "Life surely is a beautiful thing."

"By the way who do you have next?" I asked.

"Mr. Brook." He said.

A dark aura formed around me.

"O-oi... What's wrong?"

"M-Mr. Brook. Stupid... Pervert." I said.

"Makes sense now. Well I'ma sleep for a while."

"Allright." I said grabbing a book out of my bag. Through-out the rest of the class, Zoro slept. I read.

~Next class, Math~

Now even worse... I had math. I walked to the class. I was the last one... Though the teacher didn't come today either, and  
no substitude. Life truly is beautiful. Those words were echoing in my head. I got my book and read for a while.

~Zoro's POV~

I had a good nap, but that doesn't mean it won't continue. I'm going to continue sleeping in Brook's class. Fuck him, it's  
not like I choose to come to school. I have to. I went to the class, same time I ran into Usopp and that stupid cook. I stepped inside,  
and I saw Nami and Luffy already sitting there.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN." The stupid cook yelled running toward her.

"Nami-swan, I've not been able to get you off my mind, since the incid-" Sanji was saying until Nami cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" She smacked him on the head.

"Yohohoho~. Nami~ control yourself." Mr. Brook said walking towards her.

"May I see your panties?" Mr. Brook said. I just had to snicker when he said that.

"AS IF I'D" She yelled and smacked him on the head.

So far there were two perverts on the floor, A stupid cook, and a skeleton. They're so stupid. I understand why Sanji was  
his best student: Pervert, and a retarded asshole.

"Yohohoho~ Nami's still harsh as ever" Mr. Brook said getting up.

"I'M NOT HARSH YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT." She yelled at him.

"Yohohoho~ We wasted too much time. Let's start the class !" Mr. Brook said walking to his desk.

I was cracking up at Sanji, This was just to amusing I was literally about to cry.

"Wait, Mr. Brook. It's already lunch time." Luffy said pointing at the time.

Mr. Brook looked at the time. "Yohohoho~ You're right. Allright go to lunch. I would join you, and eat all the delicious food but I  
have no stomach! Yohohoho~ Skull Joke!" Then Luffy laughed like an idiot. Typical Luffy.

~Lunch~ (Robin's POV)

I went to go get my food and sit in my chair, Nami wasn't there yet, I was staring out the window and drinking my juice. I  
waited for Nami.

"Yo Robin." I heard her say and sat down.

"Oh? Well you took awfully long, what happened?" I said smiling.

"I...I have Mr. Brook." she said with a gloomy aura. One filled around me too.

"I'm so sorry for you." I said and Nami started laughing.

"NAMI~!" I looked to the side to see Luffy dragging a table with his screaming crewmates.

I stayed staring at them.

-BAM- The two tables collided.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT !" Everyone yelled except me I was laughing.

"Oh?" Sanji said looking shocked, then his eyes filled with hearts.

"Might I ask who is this beauty?" Sanji said grabbing my hand.

"An arrow struck my heart the first moment I saw you." Sanji said and I giggled.

"Sorry, an arrow struck my eyes instead" I said proceeding to drink my juice.

"BWAHAHAHA~" Zoro bursted out laughing, the way he bursted out laughing almost made me die of laughter.

"SANJI WAS STOOD UP, THE FUNNIEST WAY YET." Zoro continued bursting out laughing, tears coming out.

"Shut up~ Freaking Marimo~" Sanji said sobbing.

Luffy was also laughing along with Usopp and Nami. Though I was staring at them as if they were on crack.

"Dude, you just got rejected" Zoro said mocking him.

"JUST SHUT UP FUCKING MARIMO." Sanji exploded.

"Goku?" I though in my head.

"FUCKING CURLY EYEBROWS, DON'T MAKE ME." Zoro said about to draw out his swords, but gave up and sat down next to me.

I was laughing at Zoro, with a little bit of tears in my eyes, about to fall off my chair.

"Haha Idiot." I smiled at Zoro.

"AH! ZORO BLUSHED! ROBIN, HE LIKES YOU!" Luffy yelled.

I calmed down a little, and stopped laughing. I looked at Zoro who was actually blushing.

"SHUT UP, I DON'T LIKE HER." Zoro yelled still blushing.

"Yet, you're still blushing" Said Sanji.

"Now, now. Don't get jealous because she rejected you." Zoro said to Sanji.

"BU~RN" Usopp yelled while laughing.

we all calmed down from laughing.

"Oi Nami, I forgot to tell you. The others and me are going to beach tomorrow, you wanna come ?" Luffy asked laughing.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't swim." She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I know. But I love Sanji's cooking and it's fun." He said laughing.

"Heh. Well sure, can Robin come too?" She asked laughing.

"If she wants to." Then Luffy stared at me.

"Do you want to come?" Luffy asked me.

"Oh, at what time?" I asked with curiosity.

Luffy stared at me blankly. "Around 6:00" Zoro said.

"Oh sure, I'll go." I said smiling and Nami smiled too, I saw Sanji getting a nosebleed.

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Usopp said staring at Sanji.

"He...hehe. Robin and Nami... In swimsuits.. Heh" Sanji said I looked at Nami and she was getting pissed off.

"Luffy, is he gonna come?" Nami asked calming down.

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I don't like perverts" I said smiling.

"He'll come, but if he stares at you. You have permission to hit him." Luffy said laughing.

"Thanks." Nami and Me said smiling.

"I'll be in heaven, if they hit me." Sanji said, I think his soul left.

Nami giggled a little. "I'm actually a guy."

"WH~AAAAAT!" Sanji yelled. So did Luffy though, she looked at Luffy and winked her eye as if she was kidding. Then looked back at  
me.

"Oh right, Me too" I smiled and Sanji dropped dead to the floor. We bursted out laughing.

They were calling our teachers to go back to class. I was in the second class they called which was ... Though he wasn't here  
so... Mr. Nobody.

"No~ Robin~, Don't leave me~" Nami cried.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to an appointment when I get home, so you won't be able to come over." I said.

"Asshole~" She said still crying as I started laughing.

"Oi, well bye." I said leaving out the door. I bumped into Zoro and winked, I mean... He blushed once, let me make him blush more.

~Zoro's POV~

WHAT'S HER PROBLEM, FUCKING BUMPING INTO ME AND WINKING AT ME. She made me blush too... I think Nami noticed.  
she was grinning.

"Oi Nami, why're you grinning?" Usopp asked staring at Nami.

"Huh. Oh no, Just remembering something." Nami said. Yeah.. Sure... I know you noticed what she did.

"Yo, Let's go. They called our class." Luffy said, I got up.

We all headed back to class, and Brook started the class, as soon as I entered the class. He was already next to Nami  
asking "May I see your panties?" and she smacked him again. It's like a usual routine, I was sat down, Then Nami next to me, Luffy  
was on my other side, stupid cook in front, Usopp was diagonally.

"Zoro~ Let me sit there~." Luffy whined.

"No, I don't wanna get up." I said leaning on my chair.

"Zoro~." Luffy continued whining.

"God he's so freaking annoying" I thought.

"Why do you even wanna sit there?" Nami asked Luffy.

"... I wanna sit between my nakamas..." Luffy said with a pause at the beggining and the end.

"You're good right there, just stay" I said yawning.

"But Zoro~. If you don't get off I'll throw you along with the desk out the window." Luffy said, He was gonna kill me if I didn't move...  
I should move.

"Eh~?." I sighed then got up. "Fine. Move. you can sit there." I said getting up.

"YOSH!" And he literally threw himself on the chair.

"Didn't that hurt Luffy ?" Usopp said.

"Oh?..." After a few seconds he felt it.

"Fucking Idiot." We all said in unison.

"Yohohoho~ everyone go get there instruments." Brook said.

Che, I don't wanna play instruments.

"Fuck we have to play instuments. Luffy~ hide me, I don't wanna play an instument, I don't know how~" I heard Nami said. I stayed  
staring at them.

"Oh, does it really matter how you play ? As long as you have fun right?" Luffy told her and I saw her blush

"Oh this was getting interesting" I thought.

"Ne~ I guess you're right." She said.

"Oi Luffy, what instrument do you play? I've never seen you play." She asked Luffy. Come to think of it, I've never seen him play an  
instrument either.

"Oh Uh..." He said thinking. What an idiot

"Then don't encourage me to play one." She said with a vein popping out of her head.

"Eh, forget it. I'll just get an F in this class." She said and sat back down on her chair.

"Yoho! Nami, you have to get your instrument." Brook said walking over to her.

She stared at him blankly.

"I'm wearing black panties."

"You're free to not participate today." He said getting a nosebleed and so did the stupid cook. Luffy was just shocked. I was cracking  
up.

"What about you Luffy?" Brook said.

"What about me? You wanna see my panties too?" Luffy said questioning, I started crying due to laughter now, no one noticed though.

"NO! Your instrument?" Brook said.

"Oh... Uh... I play the meat" Luffy said laughing.

"What an idiot." I thought.

"Well then nevermind, Luffy I doubt you even have an instument."

"Heh... You're right." Luffy said just realizing he never had an instrument.

I gave up on their conversation, leaned back on my chair and fell asleep.

~Robin's POV~ (Next Class)

I didn't like P.E. It was more of a fun place, we didn't really do anything so we can just talk with our nakamas but it just  
wasn't fun. I just realized I had P.E with Nami. I went to the P.E court and she was there.

"Yo Robin!" She yelled at me.

"Oh Nami, I forgot. I have this class with you." I said chuckling nervously.

"Heh it's fine, I forgot too." She said giggling. Oh good, I thought she was gonna be angry.

"Yo Nami!" I looked in back of Nami "Oh, Robin too!" it was Luffy.

"Oh, Hi Straw Hat" I said.

"HOW MANY CLASSES DO I HAVE WITH YOU !?" She yelled turning around.

"So far... All of them." He said. Amazing... I didn't know this.

I sighed and let it go. "Your nakamas don't have this class either?" she said pointing to a empty space.

"Before, no. Now, Yes." He said smiling pointing to Nami and and me

I just smiled but I looked over to Nami who seemed to have blushed a little. Guess she still wasn't used to people calling  
her that... Or maybe she liked Luffy?

"Well whatever, we normally just sit through the whole class talking, what about you?" she said walking over to the wall and sat on  
the floor, I normally just lean on the wall.

"Ne, I climb the roof, eat meat, and stare at everything from above." He said laughing.

"Amazing, even in P.E you do the most stupidest things." Nami said. I laughed a little.

"Hehe." He snickered and streched over to me, and sat beside's Nami. We talked about random things until the bell rang.

~Bell rings, time to go home~

"Oh, Nami. I gotta go now. I have something important to do." I said remembering.

"Oh yeah, well see ya. I'll walk home by myself." She said waving bye.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" I said running.

I rushed back home. I mean it wasn't really important, I just wanted to buy a swimsuit.

~Zoro's POV, after detention~

"Jeez, stupid Dart-Board. Why'd you make me get detention.. I wouldn't mind but you were also in there. It's like hell." I said  
scratching the back of my head.

"What'd you call me, Seaweed." He said getting angry.

"Get over it, if you're trying to get me angry. It won't work. Goodbye, crappy cook." I left smirking.

I went walking to the market to go get some sake, when I saw Robin... Getting a swimsuit? Uhh... Er. Erm.. Huh?

I walked over to her. "What're you doing?"

"KYA!" She yelled hiding what she was buying. The way she screamed was pretty cute, incredibly cute afterwards when she blushed.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked still blushing.

"Hmm? Is it a sin for me to be here?" I said then smirked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you said you had an appointment." I said leaning in closer to her.

She blushed harder, putting back the clothes she was looking at. "B-because... I-I wanted to buy a bikini for tomorrow."

"I thought you were a Devil Fruit user." I asked... Did she want to drown?

"Huh I know. But that's why I'm just buying a top. I'll just wear jean shorts or something.

"Oh makes sense." I said proceeding to follow her... I sound like a stalker.

"Why're you still following me?" She asked, sounding slightly irratated.

"I have nothing else to do. If you want I could leave?"

"Nah, you can stay." She said continuing to walk.

I smirked. "Allright. By the way, where do you get all this money?"

"Nami."

"Where does she get all these money?" I asked.

"She steals it." She said smiling.

"WHAT?! REALLY!" I yelled.

"Yup." She said looking up at the clothes on the top section.

I smirked. "Here try this one on." I said giving her a black one with dangling things under it.

"Oo~ pretty... How come you know how to pick girl clothes... Are you gay?"

"NO. I just picked something that'll look good on you." I said looking at her face for a reaction, there was one. She was blushing.

I smiled. "Go try it on..."

"But I still need jean shorts."

"Oi. You don't have those either." I said.

I sighed. "Here." I handed her some shorts with a pattern belt attached to it.

"... Are you sure you're not gay?" She looked at me.

"I'M NOT GAY. As I said before, I'm just picking things that'll look good on you." Then she blushed again.

"Now go. go change I wanna see how it looks on you." I said pushing her towards the changing room.

"I can walk by myself." She said.

"Right, sorry." I said and stopped pushing her.

"I'll be right back, I'ma change." She said going inside.

I looked around and saw a flower hair clip I grabbed it and looked at it. Then she came out.

"Well?" She said standing.

I smiled. "Wait." I got up and put the hair clip on her.

"There. Now you look more beautiful." I smirked 'cause she blushed.

"Allright I'ma go. See ya." I said waving bye and left.

~Robin's POV~

"W-what the hell was that?" I thought in my head. I just walk out the dressing room asking him how I look, he puts a flower clip on  
me, calls me beatiful and leaves...

I have to say he left me blushing for a second... Well more than a second, probably a minute. Though I was looking at him  
leave waving his hand. I still continued blushing. Those words were echoing in my head. Did he mean it? He probably was just  
fucking with me. I mean, there's no way someone like him would ever act like that. He's that type of guy that'll ruin a sad moment by  
saying something retarded. Though for some reason I felt weird, it felt like he actually meant it though.  
I took off the cip and went back into the changing room. I sat on a chair and looked at the flower on the clip. It's true. The  
flower was beautiful. I smiled and changed back to my regular clothes. I was thinking if I should buy the cip... Though I bought it  
either ways. Afterwards I went home. It was pretty late by the time I went home, 10:00, to be exact and I wasn't hungry so I just went  
to sleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up pretty early, I woke up at 3:00 we left at 6:00. I had like, 3 hours left. I should just go back to sleep, but for  
some reason I can't.

"SHIT~!" I heard ouside my window and something falling. Scared the crap outta me but I went to go check what it was. Though I  
changed, would've been embarresing for someone to see me in my pajamas.

I opened my door. "ZORO?!" I yelled looking at the swordsman on the floor rubbing his head.

"Huh? Oh Robin... You live here?" He said standing up.

"Didn't I tell you last time?" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"You did?"

I sighed. "Nevermind. Come in." I said walking back in my house.

"Really? Can I use your shower?" He said smiling.

"If you have clothes to use afterwards."

A shock flew across his face. "I forgot, I can't wear girl clothes."

I laughed. "Idiot. feel free to use the shower. I'll go buy you some clothes." I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

"Oh really? thank you." He said laughing.

I sighed. "You're hopeless." But I cracked a smile anyways.

~At the store~

I think I'll just get him a random white shirt with some pants. That's what he's always wearing either ways. I'll get him 3  
shirts just for the hell of it... Only one pair of pants. I'll just do his laundry when I get home. I walked to the counter scratching the  
back of my head. Why am I even buying him clothes? I payed for it anyways and went back home. I opened the door and he was  
sitting on my couch.

"What towel do I use?" He asked looking at me with a face that looked like he was about to laugh 'cause of that question.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. He waited for me to get home just to ask me that question. "Just use mine." I said handing him his  
bag of clothes.

"W-what." He said, I saw a little bit of red spread across his face.

I smiled. "Just. Use. Mine." I said slowly.

This time his blush was less transparent. "Th-that's awkward." He said looking away.

"How?" I asked still smiling him. It's my turn to tease him.

"B-because you're a girl, and I'm a guy. We have different body parts, ya know." He said looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I giggled. "So what."

He sighed and got up. "Fine, but you speak of this to no one."

"Allright. Remember we're going to the beach at 6." I said.

"Oh~ right. What time is it ?" He asked.

"Around 5."

His eyes widened. "SHIT, I gotta hurry!" He said running to the bathroom.

I laughed. "Get outta my house once you're done. Things'll seem weird if you're here when Sanji comes pick me up."

"OH, YOU'RE RIGHT ON THAT TOO!" He said running all around the house.

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!?" He said extremely irritated yet blushed at the same time when I started laughing and pointed to it.

He rushed in the bathroom and I heard the water start running. Ne, as long as he got over the towel thing.

I went to my room and read a book while he took a shower.

~After he finished taking a shower~

He knocked on my door, even though it was open. "Can you do my laundry?" He asked handing out his hand.

"Jeez you're really something else." I said grabbing his clothes and the soap then going downstairs to the laundry.

"Ho~ But you still did it." He said smiling.

"Oi I notice you have a second room. Can I come here to sleep?" He asked leaning on the wall.

"That's like asking if you could live here. You can but no one can find out." I said smiling.

"And either ways, you'll have to do work around the house."

"In that case I'll live here." He said quickly.

"Allright. But for now leave. If you're gonna come back later then I'll just give you your clothes later." I said walking back upstairs and  
he followed.

"Ho~ Fine. See ya later." He said waving bye.

"Bye" I said closing the door.

It was already 6 and they had to pick up Nami first to tell them where I live. I might as well go change already. I ran to my  
room and went inside my closet to get the stuff I bought yesterday and put it on. I went over to my desk and picked up the flower  
hair clip I bought yesterday... Because of Zoro. I sat on my bed and looked at the flower closely. Then I heard Nami calling me  
through the door. I put on the clip and ran to the door and opened it.

"Yo, Nami. We're leaving already ?" I said getting out my house.

"Yeah, And I had forgotten you can't swim right." she said chuckling.

"Yeah, so I'll just read for a while." I said grabbing my bag and locking the door.

Nami opened the car's door and I greeted everyone, Luffy looked at Nami and then threw himself to the back, landing on  
Zoro's stomach.

"OW! ASSHOLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." Zoro yelled coughing and pointing his sword at Luffy. Oh swordsman was  
already here.

"Hmm, giving space for Nami and Robin." Luffy said pointing at us.

"Nami... And.. Robin?" He said looking at us.

Zoro looked at Nami then stared at me. He quickly sat up and look out the window.

"O-oh, is that so..." He said still looking away.

Nami starting giggling, I don't know why, but whatever. Then we entered the car and I closed the door.

"YOSH, LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled from the back I stared at him, he was about to blow up with excitement and I chuckled.

Sanji started the car and we were off to the beach.

~Zoro's POV~

I was sleeping in the back until an asshole with a straw hat decided to throw himself on me. ON MY STOMACH! I'll get him  
back, and I'll get him back good... Just not today. I yelled at him and pointed my sword at him. He told me he was making space  
for Nami and Robin... I didn't even know they were here yet. I looked at them, first Nami then Robin. Though I stayed in shock when  
I looked at Robin. I realized she was wearing the hair clip I told her she looked beautiful in yesterday. I mean its not like I didn't mean  
it, I meant it a lot, but I just didn't expect her to buy it.  
I sat up quickly and looked out the window. I started to feel nervous for some reason and I felt my face get hot. I could  
tell that I was blushing and blushing hard.

"O-oh, is that so..." I said looking away. I head Nami start giggling. This asshole, what doesn't she notice.

"YOSH, LET'S GO." Luffy yelled as soon as Robin closed the door. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. Luffy's eyes turned  
into stars. but whatever we left to the beach.

~The beach~

"AHAHAHA~ MEAT~" Luffy yelled running out the car.

"That's all you've been thinking about, idiot." I said smacking Luffy on the head.

Nami laughed at Luffy, and Robin laughed at me, why is she laughing at me, So mean. There was an expression on my  
face, I could tell. Now everything felt weird when I saw Robin now. Me and Luffy turned around quickly.

"YOSH, LETS GO FIND A SPOT." Then we ran off.

"Oi Luffy, why'd you also run?" I asked.

"I don't know, I feel awkward around Nami for some reason." He said putting on his hat.

"What about you. Why'd you run?" He asked.

"Che." I said crossing my arm. "Same reason." Then faced the opposite direction.

"Oh? Zoro over there!" He said pointing.

I looked. "Okay call them."

"OI, I FOUND A SPOT!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi, you're so lazy." I said with a sweatdrop.

"All-right~" Cook yelled back.

There were only 5 chairs but either ways, Luffy was playing on the sand with Usopp, doing what they normally do. Build  
stuff.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN!" Sanji yelled from the car. Great. The stupid cook.

He ran up to her. "May I see your swimsuit now?" He said.

"NO, STUPID ASSHOLE!" She yelled hitting him on the head. I cracked up.

Luffy started laughing, I stared at him wondering, Why the hell was he laughing. Then he pointed at Cook which was on his  
hands and knee's full with a gloomy aura.

"She...Said...No..." He said slowly, I looked at Nami, she was seriously pissed off.

I went to the cooler to go get some sake and went for a walk.

"Oh? where you going?" I heard someone say behind me, though I recognized it was Robin.

I had a 'shit...' expression on my face.

"F-for a walk." I said not turning around.

"Mind if I come too." She said walking next to me.

I looked at her through the corner of my eye and blushed. Why am I blushing lately?

"N- not, It's not like I care. If you do or not." I said and kept walking.

She smiled. "In that case I'm going with you."

"Crap" I though in my head. Everytime I saw her I ended up blushing. You know how hard this is for me. Even if I did like her, which I  
probably don't... Or do... I don't even know. She still made me blush.

"Ne. Why do you bring your swords everywhere you go?" She asked with a seriously questioned face. I guess it is weird.

"Because, they're precious to me." I said and drank my sake.

"Oh~ How?" She asked. She's so nosy. Though I saw her grinning, like if she was enjoying this. So I just went along with it.

"It belonged to one of my friends before she died and her dad which was my master entrusted it to me, because I made him a  
promise that I'll become the world's greatest swordsman." I said, ne, long story short.

"Woah... And how's that going for you?" She said grinning.

"So far so good." I said shaking the bottle upside down.

"Che, no more..." I said with a frown.

She smiled and streched out one arm. I stayed with a questioned face.

"veinte fleurs." She said and hands started popping out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was all I managed to yell.

I saw the hands coming back and she had a bottle of sake in her hand.

She smiled. "Devil Fruit." and handed me the bottle.

"Oh, makes sense now. Thank you." though I looked away quickly. I didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Should we go back to them now?" She said with her thumbs in her pocket.

"Sure, but this way. It's quicker." I said and drank the sake.

"Okay." She said and ran to reach up to me. I thought it was pretty adorable.

"Oh? A log?" She said questioning at the big log.

"Yeah, it's always there. This beach is pretty small, they're probably right next to this log." I said jumping on top of the log.

I sat down, and streached out my hand. I can't believe I was actually doing this but, even though she can use plenty of hand. There  
are a lot of splinters on the log.

"W-what?" She said staring at me.

"There are splinters on the log, it'll be hard for you to get on without getting one." I said and motioned my hand in a Let-me-help-  
you way.

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. For some reason I didn't seem to blush at that. I guess I saw it as a 'I'm just helping you'  
way. But she did blush, I could tell. She was looking away and she was quiet.

"Look there they are." I said pointing ahead.

"O-oh, well I'ma go sit down." That proved she was blushing... She stuttered.

~Robin's POV~

He's sometimes an asshole, he's sometimes a gentlemen. Who knows what his true nature is. I went over to the chair and layed down  
grabbed a book and read for a while. Then I saw Nami come out a huge castle sighing and layed down next to me.

"Hmm, something wrong." I asked her.

"Nah, it's just... Luffy's an idiot." She said smiling.

"Oh~ could it be... You like Luffy?" I said grinning.

"NO! GET OVER THAT!" She yelled at me. Yet she was blushing, but then she smirked.

"What about you, you like Zoro~ Don't you~?" She said teasingly.

My eyes widened "N-no." I said looking back into my book and blushed a little.

"Hmp, now we're even." She said laughing and I giggled a little.

"NAMI-SWA~N, ROBIN-CHWA~N. FOOD IS READY~" Sanji yelled from afar.

"Stop calling her that, stupid cook." Zoro said drinking his sake.

"Eh? What's it to ya? You got a problem with me calling her that?" Sanji said getting slightly pissed off.

"Ehm... N-no, but you just sound like an idiot." Zoro said turning away.

I was looking at them, I stayed staring at Zoro and I ended blushing like crazy afterwards. I mean like I said, He can be a  
gentlemen, he could be an asshole, appearantly sometimes jealousy can take over him, too.

"Well, let's go eat. I'ma go call Luffy and Usopp." I heard Nami say, making me snap out of my trance.

"O-oh, sure." I said getting up and walking over to the table. I tried to not sit next to Zoro, but I ended up sitting next to him either  
ways.

~After the food~

"TO THE WATER!" Usopp yelled.

"YOSH!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM IDIOT!" Sanji yelled hitting him on the head.

"Oh right." He said rubbing his head.

I started laughing.

Nami giggled. "Ne, I guess I'll go into the water for a bit." She said walking to a bathroom.

"I'ma go change."

"CAN I HELP!?"

"NO, YOU STUPID COOK." Then she slammed the door. Which made me laugh more.

She came out the bathroom wearing my green swimsuit which was attached to some green bottoms. I quickly looked  
over to me, I wanted to see how Someone would react. Sanji and Luffy stayed staring at her. I saw Sanji get a nosebleed and Luffy  
blushed. Oh~ intresting.

"N-NAMI~ I thought I said no exposure~" Luffy said still blushing, yet slightly pissed off.

"IT'S THE FRIGGIN' BEACH, YOU WANT ME TO GO IN THE WATER WITH JEANS AND A SWEATER." She yelled at him.

Luffy said something under his breath, yet I saw Nami blush a little. Ho~ I wonder what it was. Either ways I smirked.

"Che, I'ma go to the water, bye~" She said walking to the water.

"Nami~ Oh you're going too?" Usopp asked getting the ball he brought.

"Yeah." She said.

"YOSH, LET'S GO ZOR-"

"Don't bother." Usopp was cut off by Zoro, who was laying down on the sand with his eyes closed. I looked at him, smiled, and  
walked over to him.

"Hehe, don't be like that. Go into the water with them." I said standing next to Zoro.

"Eh? Why? You go with them." He said still laying down with his eyes closed. I doubt he even knows it's me.

"I can't, I'll drown." I said, Zoro opened one eye then blushed and opened the other and sat up.

"Go with them, it's pointless if you came here just to relax when you're able to swim." I said and sat on the sand next to him.

"Che, fine." Zoro got up and walked over to Nami and Usopp.

"Oho, are you blushing." Nami teased Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Zoro yell, which made me smile.

"NAMI-SWA~N, WAIT FOR ME~" Sanji said running to them.

"YOSH, LET'S GO!" Usopp yelled.

(Right now Luffy and Robin are talking)~To Robin and Luffy~

"Oi, why're you smiling." Luffy asked me, throwing himself on the sand.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just remembered something. By the way, that didn't hurt?" I asked, I mean the sand was pretty hard.

"Nope. I'm rubber. Other things may hurt, but not the sand." He said smiling.

"Oh~. Makes sense." I said smiling.

"You're a Devil Fruit user too, no?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"OHOHO LEMME SEE~" He asked with stars in his eyes.

I smiled and crossed. "Cinco fleurs."

"Huh?" He said looking at the hands.

"Tickle." I said and cracked a smile when Luffy was on the floor laughing 'cause I was tickling him.

"S-Stop~!" He yelled still laughing on the floor. Then I stopped.

He got up and wiped away the tears and I started laughing. "That's pretty cool." He said laughing.

I smiled and we stayed quiet for a while until I broke the silence.

"Ehm, Luffy?" I asked getting up and laying down on of the chairs.

"What?" He asked looking at the other play in the water.

"H-how long do you normally spend talking to Zoro?" I said hiding my face with a book.

"Huh? Why do you care?" He asked facing me.

"J-just asking." I said and hid my face more. I could tell that I was blushing like crazy though I could still see Luffy.

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me... You, like... Zoro?" Luffy said.

This time I just let the book drop on my face gently. "Eh... Er.. Erm. Heh... A-a little." I said this time, I felt incredibly embarresed and  
blushed like crazy.

"It's okay." He started laughing, I peeked one eye out.

"What do you mean, 'it's okay.'?" I said, slowly removing the book from my face.

"You know. I like Nami." He said smiling, looking at the sunset.

I sat up awfully fast on my chair getting a headrush. "W-WHAT!? REALLY?" I yelled, though not too loud.

"Yup, and I'm not afraid to say it, because I trust you. See if I told Sanji, I would be running forever. Zoro wouldn't care... I think,  
Usopp would probably yell it out in shock before I can tell him not to tell anyone and Nami... Well I like her, I don't even know how to  
tell her yet, but you're a calm type, you won't yell it out. I bet you'll care a little more than Zoro, and I doubt you'll run after me,  
trying to kill me for liking Nami." He said laughing.

"So tell me, do you, or do you not like Zoro? I won't take 'I don't know' for an answer." He asked smiling. Though this was a hard  
question for me.

I smiled, I already made up my mind back then. "Yeah. yeah, I do."

"Heehee, you feel better now, don't you." He smiled.

"Come to think of it, I think Zoro might like you. Normally he doesn't hang out with girls. If he does then he talks to them normally.  
But with you, he told me he feels awkward near you. First time I ever heard him say that." He said and looked back to the sunset.

I smiled. "You know. I think Nami liked you too, though she just denies it. She's not used to these things. She's always felt alone."

"Huh?" He said looking back at me.

"She never told you, did she? It is hard for her to talk about."

"You wanna tell me." He said facing me.

"Fine I'll make it into a long story short, and you can't tell anyone."

"Allright." He said sitting straight.

"Her hometown was taken over by some pirates, Arlong Park. In order to live you had to pay for your life. Even the children. Nami,  
her sister, Nojiko, were adopted by a women named, Bellemere. They didn't have a lot of money, and ever since Nami was little. She  
liked drawing maps of the world. So her mother gave up her life in order to let Nami and Nojiko live since they didn't have enough  
money. Arlong found a map Nami created, and used her to create maps of the world. She had gotten a tattoo of the Arlong Pirates,  
not because she wanted to, because she had too. Sometime later, the Arlongs were defeated and she got a different tattoo, a  
tangerine and a pinwheel. Everyone thinks it's some gang sign but it's not it represents her childhood. Sooner or later Nami came  
here and became friends with Vivi, then Vivi introduced me to her and I started hanging out with her. I know this because Vivi once  
asked what her tattoo meant and Nami thought we were trust worthy enough and told us the whole story." I finished explaining to  
Luffy.

He stayed in shock. "I-I didn't know it was that serious. Is that why people say she came from a horrible neighborhood?" Luffy said  
still shocked and I nodded my head.

"Wow... Come to think of it. Did her sister have blue hair and her mom have pink?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Oh then Nami hasn't told you, I live with her now and in the room she lent me, there was a picture of her, her sister, and her mom."  
He said.

"Oh~ I see."

"Ne~ I'ma go get something to drink. You want something?" He asked standing up.

"Nah, I'm fine." I grabbed my book and started reading.

"Allright." He said and walked away

~A while later~

"ROBIN~" Nami yelled running over to me.

"Huh?" I said looking up from my book.

"Gimme my towel." she held out her hand.

"Oh, here." I gave her the towel.

She left drying her hair, and I smiled. Then Zoro appeared outta nowhere.

I blushed and handed him a towel looking back in the book. His hair was dripping with water and he had a scar going across his  
chest and stomach.

"Che, I don't even wanna use a towel. It feels awkward whenever you hand me a towel." He said looking away.

"Eh?" I said shocked. Luffy was right, he does say it feels awkward and look away.

"What's wrong?" He said looking back at me.

I smiled. "Heh, nothing." He lifted on eyebrow.

"ROBIN-CHWA~N, WE'RE LEAVING!. Oi stupid Marimo, lets go." He said walking away,

"WHAT WAS THAT, CURLY!"

"YOU HEARD ME, SEAWEED!"

I giggled and Zoro blushed.

"AHA~ ROBIN-CHWAN THINKS I'M FUNNY, Not you marimo."

"Che~ Like I care, curly." He said walking away.

"WHAT!?" He yelled at Zoro.

I giggled again. "Wait, Zoro!" I said grabbing my bag and ran after him.

I heard Sanji say a 'huh'? Then scream for Nami.

"Huh? What?" He said still drinking sake.

"You drink sake too much." I said with a sweatdrop.

"I like it." He said throwing it away since it had no more.

"OI CURLY, GET ME ANOTHER SAKE." He yelled.

"Okay, okay. Here marimo." He said throwing a bottle at him, Zoro caught it.

"You two really don't get along." I said looking at Sanji then him.

"We're like complete opposite, it's obvious isn't it?" He asked.

I blinked twice. "It's extremely opposite. But uh?" I said pausing for a second.

Zoro looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"How are you gonna come to my house. Since you know, you said you wanted to live there and to get your laundry." I asked, It felt  
awkward now.

"Oh right... I'll just tell him to drop me by the market and you meet me there inside the store." He smiled.

I blushed. I liked his smile, he looked cute. Though I can tell he saw me blushing. Why well...

"Ho~ You're blushing." He asked smirking.

"Sh-shut up." I said and looked down.

He laughed. "Allright."

I went inside the car and Usopp was gathering water... What, why? and Sanji got all the left over food and put it back in the  
mini fridge. Except for a bottle of sake, he was gonna give Zoro another one, really? How doesn't he get drunk? We all got in the car,  
and went home.  
Nami and Luffy stayed quiet the whole trip, I was staring at me like if something was wrong, but then I looked away and  
smiled, maybe something 'awkward' happened. Usopp was the first one to get dropped off, afterwards was me, which left Nami,  
Luffy, and Zoro, of course, Sanji too. I ran inside my house and changed into something more appropriate since I was gonna go  
meet Zoro at the store.

~Zoro's POV~

So they just dropped off Nami and Luffy... Why were they together though. It was pretty late, Luffy should just go home,  
did he ask her if he could live with her? Oh whatever who cares... Probably the cook.

"Oi, you homeless ape."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled at him.

"Shut up, where should I drop you off."

"At the store, bastard."

"WHAT STORE!?"

"THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE! ARE YOU A DUMBASS?!" Jeez he gets me pissed so much.

"There's only one store around here? I didn't know."

"Your stupidity has no bounds."

"WHAT!?"

"JUST GO TO THE FREAKING STORE!"

"Grr." He sighed. "Fine, last thing I want is marimos growing in my car."

"YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED."

"Just try it." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Whatever we're here."

I got out the car. "Bye, bastard."

"Don't get lost, look it's right in front of you."

"I HOPE YOU CRASH AND DIE!" I cut him off as soon as he finished his sentence.

"I'll try to run into you if that happens." He said driving off.

"You'll regret it." I muttered under my breath for what I had planned to do.

"Well~, You two will never get along and that's a fact." I heard a voice behind me.

"Huh? Oh Robin, I should've cut his wheels." I said still angry.

She sighed. "Here, I thought you were gonna be pissed." She handed me a bottle of sake.

"OHO, SAKE! Thank you." I said.

She laughed. "By the way, what will he regret?"

I startled. "O-oh nothing."

"Hmm? Okay, let's go."

"Allright. Oh by the way."

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"You wanna do something tomorrow." I smiled.

I heard her do a soft gasp and she looked down... What the hell?

"What's wrong?" I asked. Though it looked like she was blushing but I wasn't sure.

"N-n-no-nothi-nothing..." She said stuttering a lot.

Now I was sure she was blushing.

"What's up with you lately? You're blushing too much." I asked still looking at her but she just stayed quiet.

"Hmm. I guess there's no point then, we won't do any-"

"I want to." She cut me off.

"I want... I would like t-to go somewhere." She said finally looking up.

My eyes widened and then closed a little and I smiled.

"Okay." I put my arm around her and smiled when her eyes widened and she blushed deeply looking at the floor again.

"W-what're you doing?" She asked.

I got closer to her. "Keeping you warm." and I smiled again.

"Che, you have to many personalities." She said resting her head on me. That made me blush though, I didn't expect her to do that.

"So where are we gonna go tomorrow?" She asked.

"A place I like going to, it's a far walk but it'll be worth it." I smiled.

"Allright. What time do we leave?" She asked this time looking at me.

"Eda... Eh.. 6:00 then we'll probably make it there by 9:00"

She smiled. "Okay."

"Oh!" She made me let go of her.

"We're here." She said unlocking the door

"Come on." She said grabbing me by the hand and dragging me inside.

"Sit, I'll go get your clothes." She said running downstairs.

..Right I forgot about my clothes... She seems happy for a reason.

She ran back up the stairs. "Here." She said handing me my waistband, shirt, and pants. The bandana too. I like my bandana. I sound  
like a kid.

"Go change if you want. I'm getting tired so I'm go to sleep." She said and ran to her room. then she peeped her head out.

"You're not hungry, right ?" She asked.

"Huh, no." I said walking to my room.

"Allright, night." She smiled and closed her door.

I walked to my room and put on the shirt she just gave me. ooohooo, warm... This is awkward, I'm living with a girl. Eh  
whatever...No, not whatever it's extremely awkward.. I should've just stayed living in trees and shit. Plus it didn't take that long to  
realize, I actually liked Robin. I thought it was all in my head but I doubt it. Though this would be knew to me, I don't normally  
'Fall in love' with girls. That's the cook's thing. Eh whatever, I put my swords next to the bed and fell asleep, I was as tired as Robin.  
I could sleep a whole day and still be tired.

~Next morning~ (Still Zoro's POV)

I got up and checked the time. It was... 3:50? I wake up too late. I went to the kitchen to see if Robin was there. Her room's  
door was open so I knew she wasn't there, though she wasn't in the kitchen either but there was a note on the table. I picked up the  
note.

"If you're reading this, that means that I'm out somewhere buying food because I don't know how to cook, so wait paitently because  
I left around 2 and I won't be back until at least 4 ~Robin."

Oh she's about to come. At that moment I heard keys jangling. Lets check how well she knows me.

She opened the door. "Oh Zoro, you're awake. Good Morning." She said smiling.

I smiled back. "Here." She said handing me a bottle of sake.

"You know me so well." I said.

She laughed. "Here take this too." She handed me a towel.

"YES! My own towel!" I yelled grabbing the towel. It was soft too.

"You're outta character again." She said laughing.

"Huh? Oh right." I said and calmed down.

"Ne, we're going at 6 right." She smiled.

"Oh~ you remembered?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I wanna see what this place you're talking about looks like." She said throwing herself on the couch.

"Oh... Are you tired?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah a little." She said half asleep.

"You should go sleep I'll wake you up at... 5:30?" I asked.

She stood up. "Yeah, th-that'll be good." She started walking to her room. Though she was too tired to even stand so she had to hold  
on to things. I helped her to her room.

"Why're you so tired?" I asked her.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, it was hot so I kept tossing and turning." She said sitting down on her bed.

"Well is it hot now?" I asked.

"No, now it's a little better than last night." She layed down.

"Oh well, get some rest. I'll wake you up at 5:30, okay." I said leaving the room.

"O-okay." She said softly.

I closed her door and threw myself on my bed... What was I suppose to do now, I'm bored... What time is it... 3:30.. I have  
to 2 hours of boredom... How do I kill time... Should I go drink sake and try to possibly get drunk... I doubt that's possible... GOSH,  
I'ma die of boredom... I looked back at the time, 3:40. What the hell, I wasted 10 minutes of my life complaining on being bored.  
Fuck this. I'll go take a shower. I grabbed my towel some clothes and went to the bathroom.

~After my shower~

I ran to my room 'WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I yelled in my head. 4:50... 5:30 minus 4:50 equals... 40 more minutes, I think, and I  
just wasted like 5 minutes trying to find that out... Am I turning into Luffy? What the hell. Forget it. I walked to the kitchen to go get  
some sake, huh?

"Robin?" I said staring at her sitting on the table.

"Oh? Yo Zoro." She said smiling.

"You're not tired anymore?" I said reaching in the fridge to get sake.

"Nope, I told you I was just tired." She said resting her cheek on her hand.

"Ho~, then lets go now." I said sitting on the chair.

"Now? Though you said at 6? It's only 5." She said.

"I know~ But I'ma die of boredom, so lets just go now."

She sighed. "Allright, I'ma go change." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Allright."

~Robin's POV~

I ran to my room to go change since Zoro decided to change the time. I put on a purple shirt with a purple skirt. I normally  
wear that so whatever. I ran back outside and saw Zoro laying down on the couch about to die from boredom.

"Oi. Chill, let's go. But that means we're gonna make it around 8, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can we pass by the market getting some food... and sake?" He chuckled.

I sighed. "Allright, lets go."

He got up and walked out the door.

~At the store~

"Allright, what do we buy? You never said anything in specific except 'sake'." I asked looking around the store.

"Uhm? I don't know buy cookies or something, I was saying something to eat just incase you get hungry." He said scratching the  
back of his head.

I laughed. "In that case let's just get sake." I said getting at least 5 bottles. He drinks too much, in fact I think I got too little for him.

"Oh~ Okay." He smiled.

I went to the counter to go pay for it.

"What time is it?" I asked exiting the store.

"Probably 6 by now." He said reaching in the bag for sake.

"Isn't it too early for sake? We barley even made it halfway out the store." I said with a smile.

"You bought 5, it's enough." He said proceeding to drink his sake.

I sighed. "Allright fine. But leave 3. or if not you'll probably be complaining for more sake."

He smiled. "I doubt that."

I stayed confused. "Eh?"

"Nevermind." He drank his sake again. Che, what was he talking about. Asshole.

"But what does this place even look like?" I asked with curiosity.

"You'll see when we get there." He smirked.

"Che, asshole." I looked away and he laughed.

~A few hours later~

"Oh... We're here." He said jumping on top a cliff.

"Come on." He held out his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. There were a couple of vines in the way but he just cut them.

"Here." He said and sat down.

"Wha-." I cut myself off when I stared in shock. We were on a cliff, the bright, shiny moon in front of us with plenty of stars in the  
sky.

I sat down next to Zoro and stayed staring at the sky.

"Well what do you think?" He smiled.

I hugged my knees. "Jeez, you're character really does change a lot." I looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

I heard him chuckle. "You know, the sky isn't the only beautiful thing here."

I gasped and looked at him in shock though at the same time he leaned fowards and kissed me. My eyes widened and I felt  
Zoro start smiling during the kiss and his eyes were closed. I could tell he meant it, my eyes started closing slowly and I got with the  
kiss. I liked Zoro, and I knew it. He broke the kiss but for some reason I leaned back in giving him another one then I broke the kiss.

He smiled. "You get what I mean now by 'I wont need sake on the way home'."

I blushed a little and he smiled.

"I love you." He said giving me another kiss then broke it.

He stared into my eyes. I was blushing deeply with my eyes widened at the same time, then I smiled.

"You... You planned all of this didn't you?" I looked at him.

He smiled. "Yup. Hehe." He stood up.

"Lets go home... Or to your house? How should I say this?" He asked scratching his head.

I wanna try something just for the hell of it.

"Oi Zoro, you want sake?" I stood up smirking.

"No, I told you I won't drink any on the way home." He crossed his arms.

"I bet I can change that." I smiled and opened a bottle of sake, taking a sip.

"Huh?" Zoro said and faced me.

As soon as he turned around I gave him a kiss and then broke it apart.

He tasted his lips. "Sake? Oh~ so that's what you meant. I didn't know you liked sake though." He smiled.

I smiled. "A little."

"In that case I want a little more, just this time without the sake" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, giving me a kiss.

When he let me go I started blushing. "Just get over it, I'ma get the last kiss." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Heehee, lets go home." I grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" He stared at me.

I giggled. "Is there anything wrong with holding hands?"

"Nope... It's just..." He said and picked me up.

"There's a big step from the cliff to the floor, I don't want you to get hurt." He said and smiled I started blushing.

He jumped down. "KYA!" I screamed by accident.

"Kya? That was cute." He smiled, my whole face flushed red and he put me down.

"Sh-shut up." I said walking away.

He laughed and ran up to me. "Wait~"

He put his arm around me. "Let's go... To your house?"

I giggled. "Just say home." And he smiled.

~Back at home~ (Zoro's POV)

We made it home, Robin unlocked the door and layed down on the couch.

"You want some water?" I asked.

"Huh? Sure." She smiled.

I went to the kitchen and got her a bottled water that was in the fridge. I went to go give it to her but she had fallen asleep  
on the couch, she looked like an angel. I smiled and put the water back in the fridge. I went back to Robin and carried her to her  
room. I stayed looking at her for a while then gave her a kiss and left. As I was closing the door I heard her...

"Z-Zoro." She mumbled, I looked over to her. Was she sleeping or awake?

She started smiling. "I love you."

I blushed. I don't know if she was sleeping or not, but that was pretty cute. I smiled.

I turned off her light and closed her door. I went to my room and fell asleep.

~Robin's POV, next morning~

I woke up and had completely forgotten I lived with Zoro until I came out of my room and Zoro gave a surprise morning  
hug, which scared that crap out of me and confused me... Why was he up first?

He leaned closer in and whispered in my ear. "I love you."

It send shivers down my spine and made me blush, I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled too.

"Oh right, were you asleep last night. You had fell asleep on the couch and I took you to your room, but when I closed the door you  
had said something." He smirked.

I blushed and stuttered a little, also losing his grip on me... I was unaware of what I said. "I-I did? W-when?"

"Ho~ So you weren't aware." He leaned in closer and pulled me in giving me a kiss.

When he broke the kiss he whispered in my ear. "you mumbled 'I love you'." He leaned away and smiled. My eyes widened and I  
blushed.

"Eh...Erm..." I sighed and stayed quiet I couldn't make an excuse.

"I love you too." He responded smiling

I looked up and smiled back until my phone rang.

"Oh be right back." I ran back into my room.

I grabbed my phone from my desk.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yo, it's Luffy. Nami told me to call you because she's not coming to school today." Oh it was Luffy.

"Oh. Okay, are you coming? 'Cause if you're not I can tell your nakamas you're not coming."

"Yeah, I'm not coming. Please tell them that."

"Okay. Well, bye." I said and hung up the phone. Oho. That's pretty cute~. He's not going to school because she isn't either. I  
should visit them.

I exited the room, and closed the door behind me.

"Who was it?" Zoro asked leaning on the wall.

"Luffy."

"WHAT! HE KNOWS HOW TO USE A PHONE?! Wait, where'd he get the phone?" He asked surprised.

I started laughing. "He got the phone from Nami, it was Nami's phone.

"Ho~ so what did he want?" He asked, still leaning on the wall.

"He's not coming to school. Though I wanna pay Nami and Luffy a visit." I smiled.

"In that case I'm not going to school either." He hugged me from the back.

I smiled. "Heehee, what about Long nose and cook?"

He sighed. "Forget about the cook, I don't care about Usopp."

"Heehee, think about it. I think Luffy and Nami are dating, and uhh... Us we're like... Uh.." I started blushing.

"Dating." He smiled. "Call that motherfucker." He said with a 'Fuck-yeah' face.

I started laughing. "Okay. Wait... What's their number?" I asked and he told me.

"Oh okay." I dialed Usopp's number first.

"Who's this? Who are you? How do you know my number? I don't know who you are, but I will find you and I will kill you." Usopp said  
over the phone.

"Did you really just rephrase something from the movie Taken?" Zoro asked grabbing my phone.

"Oh~ Zoro!. You have a phone?" I heard him say.

"No, it's Robin's phone. Listen we're not going to school today and neither is Luffy and Nami. So we are going to go visit them at  
Nami's house. You wanna come?" He asked.

"Oh sure. I didn't like school anyways. BECAUSE I AM THE GREA~T USO-" Zoro hanged up.

I giggled and took back my phone. I had already changed. "Lets go." I smiled.

"Hmm. What about Sanji?" He asked, though I knew he didn't really give a fuck.

"Heehee, I'll call him over at Nami's house." I laughed.

Zoro smiled. "Allright, I'ma get some sake from the fridge first." Heh, when don't you.

~Nami's house~ (Zoro's POV)

So we made it to Nami's house. I saw Usopp come walking forth.

"Oh~ Long-nose. You're here already?" Robin asked.

"Hmm? It's not that far a walk. But where's Sanji."

I stared at Robin. "You said you were gonna call him, right?" I asked.

"Ah, right. You shouldn't have reminded me though." I started laughing.

She dialed his number.

"Who's this?" He asked with a serious voice.

"Oh, cook-san." Robin said smiling.

I heard Sanji gasp and Robin pull the phone away from her ear setting it on the floor.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. How did you get my number? Oh~ Are you waiting for your prince to arrive. I'm coming Robi-"

"No. Nami's sick." She rolled her eyes. I'm dating the best girl EVER.

Sanji gasped again and the phone hanged up.

"Huh?" Usopp said squiting his eyes.

"NAMI~SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA  
AAN~" Oh shit-cook. I see what Robin was up to now.

"OI! Too long?" Usopp said.

A few minutes later Nami opened the door and Sanji ran inside.

"Chill, freaking dart-board eyebrows." I muttered, Usopp laughing.

"Diez Fleurs." Robin said suddenly hands pop out.

"AHH~ HANDS?" Cook yell and fell on them.

"Huh? ROBIN !" Nami looked outside and stared at both of us.

Luffy and I were laughing, I knew about her Devil Fruit. Luffy... Well I don't know but that's Luffy for ya. Usopp was also freaked out  
by the hands.

Sanji grabbed one of Nami's hands then knelt on one knee "Nami-swan. It's my pleasure to be the first one..." He glanced up.

"Beside's Luffy to be the first one here." Sanji said.

"You weren't even the first one here." Usopp and I said

Nami started chuckled a little, and then got pulled back by Luffy.

"She's not yours, she's mine." He said smiling.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Everybody yelled. Is spit out my sake and Robin started chuckling.

"How'd you know?" I asked Robin.

"Heehee, it was just a guess."

"Well you're pretty damn good at guessing." I drank more sake and she smiled.

"Ho~. Jealous huh?" Nami teased Luffy getting out of his grip.

"S-shut up~." He said blushing. I have to say they look like a cute couple.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Prove it." Sanji said.

"Eh?" Nami said, Luffy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a kiss then pulled away and she started blushing.

"No...No... It's not fair..." Sanji said hitting the floor. I started laughing.

"ROBIN-CHA-"

"No, I'm taken." Robin cut him off. I started getting nervous. Face it, Robin was my first girlfriend.

Sanji now more depressed than ever. "Dammit, damn the world."

"EH~ YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Nami yelled looking at her in shock. I started getting nervous, sweat rapidly going down my face.

Robin chuckled and pulled out her hand from behind. Which I was holding.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Everyone yelled except Luffy which was laughing. Luffy didn't find it awkward?

"Did you already know?" Nami asked still shocked.

"Yup." He said smiling. Nami was shocked even more.

"How did Luffy know?" I asked.

"I had a little discussion with him at the beach, I-I told him that I liked you." She looked away and started blushing. I smiled.

Sanji looked up at me. "YOU FUCKING MARIMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE HER?!"

"Don't be mad because she chose me over you, Dart-Board."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"HAHA, Sanji's the only one without a girlfriend." Usopp said.

"Like if you have one." Sanji said making a face.

"I'm dating Kaya." Usopp said.

I spit out my sake again. Damn I'm just wasting it on the floor. But to much suprise this time I guess Luffy didn't know either, when  
another loud 'what?!' came from Nami's house.

"Damn it, damn the world, I just wanna die." He said now crawling.

"S-SANJI! Calm down. Just continue seducing other girls. Heh" Nami said... What? really.

He got up on his feet. "OH, YOU'RE RIGHT."

He stood in front of my door and shouted: "OH BEAUTIFUL LADIES OF THE WORLD, WAIT FOR ME~"

"Shut up." I said and let go of Robin's hand, kicking him out the door.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SEAWEED HEAD?!"

"YOU, DART-BOARD EYEBROWS!"

"WHAT WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME TO YOU! DID YOU GET DROPPED WHEN YOU WERE BORN?!"

"YOU ASSHOLE, DO YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"STOP IT!" Luffy said and smacked us both on the head so hard I felt my blood pressure rise to my head.

"NAMI'S STILL SICK, YOU CAN GIVE HER A HEADACHE!"

"heehee. You're blushing." I heard Robin say as I was still dead on the floor.

"S-shut up."

"YOSH! NOW NAMI NEED'S SOME REST, GO LEAVE. LEAVE HER ALONE." Luffy said still yelling at us. He's so mean sometimes.

Usopp ran like a mother fucker. I left together with Robin, and Sanji left yelling: "WAIT FOR ME, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN." like an idiot.

"Luffy's something else." She smiled.

I was still rubbing my head. "It hurts... He's made out of rubber but it hurts so much."

She laughed. "They're a pretty cute couple. Aren't they?" She looked at the sky, it was practically already sunset.

I hugged her from the back and whispered in her ear. "But not as cute as us."

She blushed and I kissed her, for some reason I just like kissing her. I don't even like breaking the kiss, but I need to breath.

She broke the kiss. "Ara, when did you get all lovey-dovey?" She smiled.

I blushed, I was acting like that. I looked away. "Who said I was?"

She grabbed my hand and stopped walking, I looked back at her and she kissed me. My eyes widened.

She broke the kiss and I put my forhead against hers and she smiled.

"Ne. Can we go back to that place we went to yesterday?"

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**YOSHA, I FINISHED... This is a pain in the ass man. You know how hard this is -sniff sniff- I rarely even have time -sniff- for **  
**anything. Stupid school, homework... Internet... INTERNET Y U NO STAY. First of all, I'd like to thank my neighbors for not putting a **  
**password on there WiFi and actually letting me use it when they found out I was. By the way I just HAD to use that part in the movie **  
**taken (I don't know who you are, but I will fins you and I will kill you) It just seemed like the perfect time for it. Lol I'm such an idiot.**  
**This was pretty kawaii though. Oh right, any story request? Sure. Any grammatical Nazi's want to fix my grammatical errors. Go ahead.**  
**Do whatever you want.**


End file.
